Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Sevvy101
Summary: Suze finds more than what she expected when the news of a twin brother and being a witch is discovered. Fighting in a war she was thrown into definitely wasn't what she'd planned to do come her following school year; yet here she was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The entire story is basically been edited again...i deleted all the old chapters and posted these new ones. i'm only changing this author note, so, dont regard anything to the later ones. THANKIES!

and remember...REVIEW!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to meg cabot and jk rowling (sp)

Chapter 1: Letter, Adoption, Did I Mention MAYHEM

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze POV (haven't done this type in a WHILE! dont flame me for it!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I just got back from my date with Jesse, my boyfriend. Yeah I know, 3 AM's a bit late, but who cares. But when I got home and I saw that there was an OWL on my bed, I sort of freaked.

Yeah, I know. It's an Owl, woohoo. But seriously, It was CREEPY. After midnight and there's this dark, bright eyed bird thing on your BED. Yeah, you get it now.

"Uhhhh hi?" Very stupid, I know. Sure, like the thing can talk to me back. But before I knew it, the owl dropped a letter just like that, and LEFT. Great, I'm stuck with a letter from an OWL.

Yay!

Not.

Okay, so yeah I'm tired from staying out later and now wide awake, meaning I just have to open this letter.

I'm opening this letter. Or trying. Now let me tell you something, I'm NOT weak. And this envelope was like, THICK. Plus the seal's thick too. What'd they think would happen, someone steal it. I mean, it came from an OWL for God's sake!

Anyway, after finally getting it opened I see thin papers. So what, you get an indestructible envelope for wimpy letters! Smart, really smart.

Not.

So I look at the first letter, it read:

_Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **(who?)**_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump __**(WHAT THE HELL IS A MUGWUMP!)**__, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Susannah Simon,

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts. We usually don't allow students come in so late, seeing as final year is when the students are 17 years old, but you're a special case. As this may be a surprise unless Helen (a/n thats her mom name right?) Ackermen has already informed you about being adopted. Your twin brother, Harry, is in danger along with all of the Wizarding and muggle, excuse me your, world. We need him, and you, to help stop Voldemort, this dark, evil wizard. A person will come to see your decision in one week after you have received this letter. There is also another paper included with a list of school supplies_

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Ps: We know about a Mr. Jesse de Silva and his past, he may also attend with you if he so wishes._

_Pps: Your shifter abilities are also known to us, and are hoped to help us and your brother with the proceeding war._

Right, like I'm gonna believe some guy who's a 'Supreme Mugwump', whatever that is. Right. But the whole adoption and twin brother thing did freak me out.

You would be too. And how'd this person know about Jesse, and me being a shifter! Or, was this the work of Paul? If it was, he is SO dead.

And somehow, I still felt the need to talk to my mom. If she was my real mom that is. Not now, oh no. She at least deserves to sleep! And so do I, goodnight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I'm up! Not. I mean I ONLY had, like what? 4 hours of sleep! I need about 8 to be satisfied and not kill someone. But I got up anyway because I had to talk to my mom, no matter what. So after Jake, aka Sleepy, called me for breakfast after the 10th time I yelled Shut Up and proceeded to do all that morning stuff and went to great my 'family' good morning.

But I did NOT forget that letter, Oh no I did not! That's the only reason why I woke up, much less left my room.

Although, Jake saw the letter and was all "what's that?" and I was like, "None of your business."

Too harsh, I know, but who really cares anymore. I sat down in my seat at the table and after everyone was there I turned to my 'mom', if I could still call her that, that is.

"Mom, is this letter for real, or just some bogus thing?" I asked as I handed her the letter at her confused look, along with everyone else's.

The first thing I saw was sadness show on her face, oh this was real alright! Thing is, I can't stand to see my mom cry, "It's true. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was told not to, the reason they gave you away was because of a prophecy foreseen. That you would be what Voldemort would want, and nobody could know. Only your parents, Albus, and I myself knew." Mom answered. Wow, now I feel sad. But before I could be all sad Brad just had to speak "Huh? What's going on?"

"Hold on Brad." My Mom answered and turned to me, "What do they mean by 'Shifter Abilities' and 'Jesse's past'?"

"Uh..." Oh shit. They're gonna find out. This is the greatest day of my life!

Yeah, _right!_

"Yeah, I'll explain that after breakfast" I replied quickly, and my mom finished saying the letter's contents would be explained latter.

Wow, fast breakfast if I have a say in it. So, now we're in the living room all sitting with an awkward silence.

Very Awkward.

I had to talk first, obviously, "Okay. How about I start at the beginning?"

No answer needed, so I continued, "Well let's start with the basic explanation of a mediator. They're what you call someone who can see, touch, feel, ghosts. To them, ghost's are like living humans, only with a glow to their aura and such. And a shifter is a step above them. You see, these 'shifter' abilities allow you to move things with your mind, which is very advanced. And go back in time. Shifters can also go to the 'shadowland', a place where ghosts go after they have crossed over, sort of like a before hell or heaven thing. But if they keep on using their abilities they can end up, simply put, a vegetable." Oh, but was I finished.

After everyone showed they understood I continued, "And as you see, I'm a shifter. And my job is to help ghosts cross over. To help them, sometimes I have to give a phone call or two. And other times, I may need to sneak around, or break some laws. Once before I had to use a Brazilian voodoo to get this ghost who blew her head up with a gun after being dumped to stop haunting me and the mission, which lead to that whole breeze-way incident. Plus when Paul had been beat up at Brad's party, courtesy of Jesse. He used to be a ghost, but after some complications, he became human." And I finished, though I ended up leaving out some parts; like how Jesse used to haunt my room, and all my near-death experiences. I mean, I don't want to give them heart attacks!

"So, you can talk to ghosts." Brad finally spoke first, after letting it all settle into his head the thought of what I was capable of, "Cool. I think."

"Now," I said turning to see my mother, eh, adoptive mother, "What's with the whole adoption thing."

"Okay, well: Lilly Evens and I became close after I moved and your 'father' moved down the street from her once we were married. I knew she was a witch and her husband a wizard. We were still friends; unlike her other friend's who'd shunned her away from their lives when they found out, for they were afraid of what she was capable of doing.

"I and Professor Dumbledore, plus James, your father and her husband, knew about the pregnancy with twins. Everyone else had thought it to be just Harry, your brother. You see, there was this prophecy. It was said that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, would come and use you for his own needs. The prophecy said that you would have a power within you that would give an advantage to whoever held it. We were all scared, and after I and your adoptive father talked about it, we had decided to adopt you and raise you as our own child. But when Lilly and James died when Voldemort came for you, Harry had survived and they thought it to be safe for him to live with relatives so there would be no suspicion of you, Suze." Wow, big explanation.

"So, Suze is adopted?" David asked.

"Yes." Andy replied. I think he knew, just a guess though.

I'm still confused, did I mention? And just then, the doorbell rings. Oh god let it be Jesse!

"I'll get that." I said; I didn't like the new found silence that came once everyone began thinking.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the doors, "JESSE!"

Too happy? Who cares, he's my boyfriend. You hear that girls, MINE!

"Querida, what's got you all happy?" He asked in that confused voice. Okay, I'm so in love. And I have the hottest guy in the WORLD, and ghost world too, don't forget.

"Seeing you." I replied, cliché I know.

"Okay, well. Did you get a letter today?" He asked getting out one from his pocket from the same Hogwarts place.

"Yeah, and you know what?" I asked although I knew no answer was needed "I'm adopted, and I have a twin brother!"

"That's some interesting news, Susannah." Jesse replied and kissed me lightly, "My letter says I'll be a helper in their hospital wing for their healer is retiring soon."

"That's great!" I exclaimed; I'm in a happy mood. Sue me.

Wait, dont.

"So, did your family hear about your powers yet? I felt like you just told them." Wow, he's hot and psychic. Cool. I'm so lucky, I know. It's called Karma people, get some.

"Yes, and they're still figuring it all out, plus the whole adoption thing. They know you were once a ghost, just not the bedroom thing." I spoke back and we both went into the living room.

Jake looked up and glared at Jesse, "He was a ghost in your BEDROOM!"

Heh heh, how'd you know?

"What?" I asked still confused.

"David just told us." Andy replied, obviously infuriated. Sure not daughter by blood, but he's a dad of a teenaged daughter and having some 21 actually over 100 year old guy living in your daughter's room DOES make him mad.

Damn David, He's dead. Well no, cause than he'll come back and haunt me. Damn. Again.

"David." I said angrily, "What did you tell them."

"Um, should I run?" He said scared. Sure he's smart, but the glare I was giving could KILL!

"Yes," And there you go, he runs and I chase. Or would have; my stupid hot boyfriend, known as Jesse, stopped me.

"Querida, don't. If you do anything to him, you'll regret it." Oh god, he's too hot to disobey. Damn it all!

"Fine, but he's getting punishment either way!" Still mad here ya know!

"David's fine Suze, but you, you we're not so sure of. Why did you not think to include us in the little known fact that Jesse haunted you're BEDROOM?" Great, Brad's acting as an older brother. Why was it the day that he decided to take that role, did it have to be NOW? What happened to that good Karma I just had?? Huh, where DID it go!?!

"Not my fault he died there." Real mature Suze, real mature. "And it's too late now. Besides he's living here and with me, and that's all that matters"

Yay, I get to kiss my boyfriend! And so there I go, kissing him which soon became a make out until Mom started 'coughing'.

"Sorry." I said blushing, and Jesse didn't say a thing. Gr...

A/N FIRST CHAPTER! ENJOY! I'll write more when I can. But I need sleep, Alot of it too. I hope this is good. Please review. Also, dumbledore's alive, but not sirius. fyi. enjoy. REVIEW! FLame, critisism, or kind review. doesnt matter, just review! 2-4 reviews gets u another chapter guaranteed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yes, I'm back! either posting this today, when im typing this note, or tomorrow. Depends how much I can get done. ENJOY! Oh yeah, i thought of this. doesn't it seem Meg Cabot uses Helen as a mom's name too much? I mean, first it was for the Princess Diaries, and then it was the Mediator! Or vise versa. Whatever, just a coincidence. lol. enjoy, like i said. And, when Hagrid comes in, just say he got speach therapy. I don't like to do that whole speach thing with him. Too hard. lol.

Disclaimer: Nah, don't own. They're too expensive, or so i've been told.

Chapter 2: Hagrid, and my lovely brother, HARRY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze POV (i like writing like this, its fun!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been a week; AND STILL NO WORD FROM HOGWARTS! I really wanted to go now, plus meet my brother. Yeah, I WAS a bit freaked out in the beginning. You know, not knowing for 17 years I had a twin does that to you.

But I'm happy. Supposedly some person is supposed to come and take me to Harry and hear my decision if I want to go to Hogwarts. First off, who wouldn't! I've actually taken a liking to it.

Yes, Miss Suze Simon does want to go. Once I got over the whole midnight owl deal, I actually thought it was cool.

"SUSIE!" Great, I'm in trouble. I think. Well now I've got to go down to do whatever it is my 'mom' wants me to do. Woohoo.

Not.

"COMING!"

Okay, now I wish I hadn't gone downstairs. Seriously, there was this GIANT. Yes, a giant. I'm not going crazy you know.

Well there was this giant, in my LIVING ROOM! He was talking to my Mother, uh, adoptive mother that is. That's going to be hard not to say. Damn it all.

"Hi..." I spoke, just nervous you know.

"'ello, you must be Susannah. Well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, though most just call me Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. So, I heard you are going to Hogwarts, correct?" The giant, named Hagrid, asked. Okay, not so scary. Just kind, now I think I should have listened to that 'Don't judge a book by its cover' class. Heh-Heh.

"Yeah, I want to go. But first off, no one, and I mean NO ONE calls me Susannah," Bit harsh after he was kind. But I mean, only my boyfriend calls me Susannah because he's too proper. And okay, so does Father Dominic, but hey, he's a PRIEST.

Add that to my list of things to work on. My being harsh problem, I mean.

"Okay, do you have your bags packed? We'll be leaving now then." The giant thing asked. I nodded in response.

And so, I got my bags and said goodbye to my family. Well, adoptive family. I was really going to miss them all! I mean it. Especially David, he was my favorite. And overprotective Jake, and don't you EVER forget overly obsessive jock like brother, Brad. Yeah, gonna miss it here.

And what in the world am I to do without Andy's cooking! OH MY GOD! I MAY NOT LIVE!

Quick Suze, breathe. Yes, breathe. Okay, good. Say it with me 'I can live without Andy'. Good.

Oh no, water works alert! And I didn't want to cry! Damn it, but thank god for whoever invented waterproof make up. I think Karma came back to me, haha.

"Suze honey, it's okay. We'll write to you if you write to us." Andy replied with comforting voice. Wow, never knew he was good at that.

Oh god, here's David! And I hugged him.

A bit too tight.

Oopsie Daisy.

Okay, enough with these emotional breakdowns! I am leaving and that's final! I hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, can't believe I made it to the car, much less the door! But thankfully, my incredible boyfriend, Jesse, came and saved me! He comforted and soothed me.

…With his lips…

So, we're in a cab, on our way to the plane station place so I can go to England. Whoopee. Not. I mean, I wasn't too happy with California when I first moved here. But I guess I did take a liking to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH MY GOD! I DID NOT KNOW THEY CAME!

Wondering why I'm happy, and crying?

Okay, I'll fill you in. Seems that CeeCee, Adam, and Father Dom were told of my leaving! And the best of it all was that they came to say good bye. They really are great friends, aren't you just jealous that they aren't YOUR friends? Yeah, I know you are.

Dear God, I'm crying.

I thought I'd stopped! "Suze," CeeCee said, wow didn't know she could get emotional like this, crying her eyes out with me.

So then while she's comforting me, Adam comes up. He comforts both of us crying teenagers. We must seem like babies.

Like I care; next was Father Dominic. Oh god, he was like a mentor, no, a grandfather to me! I can't believe that I'm not going to see him anymore! AH, MORE TEARS!

"Jesse, Susannah, I wish you the best trip. And Susannah, I hope you do okay with what awaits you. Remember, violence doesn't have to ALWAYS be the answer," Okay, he knew, and I didn't know he knew. Great.

CeeCee and Adam just gave blank stares; they only knew I was going to a boarding school. "Never mind, guys."

Quick answer, thank god. Father D turned to Jesse and said, "Now, take care of her, okay?"

"When have I not?" God, he's sexy.

NO NOT FATHER DOMINIC! JESSE!

Get those sick thoughts out of those heads, my god!

"Now remember, if you ever need us, we're here." I just nodded, not wanting more tears to fall. And so we, Jesse, Hagrid, and me, went onto the plane and we got our seats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm mad.

No, not mad, FURIATING!

That, _Hagrid_ thing just had me and Jesse separated! Meaning he had to stay at a hotel, and just DROPPED, and I mean DROPPED me off at some house! Telling me just to knock and ask for Harry Potter, supposedly my brother, and that he knew I was coming.

So now, I'm raging with anger that this guy just got up and LEFT!

Well, I guess I should knock. You know, not liking the fact that NO ONE was outside. Creepy, you know? So I do the most obvious thing, knock. Yes, I am SO smart I know. Hint to the sarcasm.

So I knocked, and some fat and I mean fat as in how large a woman giving birth to twins looks, answered the door.

One thing, he better NOT be my brother. I mean, he's checking me out, as if I can't notice, my god. He's too desperate! I wish Jesse was here, oh god. Don't cry!

Better, so now I start speaking, "Hi, I'm Suze Simon," oh god, he got the wrong impression! Now's this fatty _thing _is inching closer to me, trying to KISS me!

So what do I do? Punch him. And not in the gut, just a place a little bit more South. Yes, I'm SO resourceful I know! "SHIT!" Wow, he's got GREAT vocabulary, not.

"Hey fatty, do you know a Harry Potter?" I said kneeing down to his level seeing him squint his eyes, and then gave a nasty look when I said Harry, and Potter.

"Why do you care?" Wow, rude much?

"I need to speak to him, now tell me." Mad, yes, Happy, no.

"Fuck you." Ew.

"No thanks, I already have a hot boyfriend." Ha, should have seen his face.

And before I could hit him and demand for Harry, some guy that looked 10 times this fatty's size, and some skinny toothpick lady came up and shouted, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Suze Simon, now I need to talk to Harry Potter, please." Patience running short, you know.

"There's no Harry Potter here, why?" The fat guy demanded.

"You'll find out when I see him." Still angry from that Hagrid guy leaving, plus this fatty trying to squash me in anger and fat, so don't get mad at me if I seem rude to these people who just might be relatives of me.

But, thank god for what happened next! Some skinny teenager, about my height, with hair slightly darker than mine but more messy with the same green eyes as me came to the door. And I swear I heard the lady gasp, realizing our resemblance. I mean, we did have the same facial features, except for his scar and glasses.

"Are you Harry?" Too many people already in less than 5 minutes, you see I really wanted to meet my brother and kill these fat guys. You'd want to too.

"Yeah, you Suze?" Hey, he's smart!

"Yeah," And of course, acting like a sister I run up and hug him, as if I'd known him all my life. Hey, it's a twin thing!

"Harry, do you know who this _girl_ is?" Okay, Mr. Fatty's a bit mad, remember to never make him mad. Only annoy him.

That would be fun.

"This is Suze Simon, or more likely Suze Potter." Yay! MY BROTHER'S NOT LIKE THESE FATTY'S! HE'S SMART AND IS SARCASTIC TOO! YAY!

Okay, too hyper. Back to normal, I hope.

"What do you mean, Potter?" The woman asked. Still don't know their names so they're going by Skinny, Fatty, and Fatty Jr. for now.

Good? Good.

"He means, twin sister Potter."

"WHAT! LILLY NEVER HAD TWINS! ONLY ONE CHILD!" Skinny must be angry. I guess the two used to be close or something; now to set things straight for the record.

"Okay you see, Lilly, my mom, had heard of this prophecy and to make sure I was safe, they had to get rid of me. And since I'm needed for my Shifter Powers to help with the war, this Dumbledore guy decided to enlighten me about my past." Subtle and straight to the point, only one bad thing happened though, Fatty Jr. was awakening, shit.

"Wait, so this hot babe here is my COUSIN!" Ew, doesn't Fatty Jr. listen?! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, and I'm right here listening to him!

"Okay, Fatty, rather your my cousin or not doesn't matter, don't you EVER call me hot. I have a boyfriend and I'm RIGHT here! And I do NOT want to have disgusting mental pictures, you know, I've already been through a lot and too many mental pictures in this mind here." Ah, I don't care if I was harsh. But I think Harry was happy I put Fatty Jr. into his place, obeying my orders.

"My name is Dudley, to you!" Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots.

"And I care why? All I know is that I was told to stay here 'til I go to school with my brother."

"We are NOT taking another one of 'you' in our home!" Ooh, Fatty's screaming, what now!

"Oh, let her stay." Hey, Skinny isn't so bad! I think she always wanted a daughter or something. Just a thought, though.

See, being a girl has its perks! Besides the whole Dudley thing, all's good.

"Fine, but she has to stay in Harry's room." Cool, more bonding!

"Now go you two! Help her settle in, than do your chores!" Wow, Fatty's mean. Probably had a bad child hood or something, who knows, I for one don't want to stick around and find out.

A/N Don't know how long this is, so I hope it was long enough! I'm wasting my sleep again just for you guys! No update tomorrow, but I will work on the chapter tomorrow and Friday since tomorrow i have togo to sleep early, and friday im going to be tired because of this busy schedule i got going. so review and ill be happy and will write and update when I can! ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N NEW CHAPTER BEING WRITTEN! YAY! ENJOY! And a lot of OOC ness, Sorry, its just the way i write. ill try to do better! im still learning POV's.

Disclaimer: nope, not even a copy of any of the books! wow, im pathetic!! lol.

Chapter 3: Living with the Dursley's, and maybe some more

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I officially HATE the Dursley's.

And worst of all Harry, my twin in case you already forgot, had to live with them his WHOLE ENTIRE life, so far! So I feel sorry for him, much less myself!

You wanna know why I hate these Dursley people so much? Simple. THEY MAKE YOU WORK LIKE A SLAVE! If it wasn't the fact that they were the last blood family alive, I'd have called social services! But no, Harry tried. And the Dursley's caught him. Now I really feel sad for Harry!

But enough of that, for right now I'm going to the hotel that Jesse's at to visit. I mean we haven't seen each other for 24 HOURS! Now, I know you may think I'm overreacting but that's WAY too long for me. I must be with him a lot, or else who knows how I'd react… unless other wise told, of course. And so now I'm sad for my twin, P.O.-ed with the Dursley's, and I have the urge to go make out with Jesse. All of that sucks, except for the Jesse thing.

THAT, I wouldn't mind.

"So, where're you going?" Oh yeah, forgot to elaborate about the whole boyfriend thing to Harry, since the only time I really mentioned Jesse to him was when I yelled at Dudley. Well, here goes nothing.

"Going to go see someone, he's going to work at Hogwarts, and is also my boyfriend." Um, I'm waiting for an outburst here!

Ah, here it comes.

"How old is he?" Didn't know Harry was that blunt, or could glare as well as me. But then again, we're related. Wonder which parent we inherit it from.

"Um 21," Oh god, not now, older-brother-boyfriend-hater Syndrome's taking effect! ALL GIRLS, GRAB YOUR BOYFRIENDS AND RUN!

Too dramatic?

Too bad.

"WHAT! That's 4 years older than YOU!" Harry almost shouted, wait, he DID shout. And since I had the front door open, some neighbors stuck they're heads out to see what was going on. Hey, people ARE alive here, just not the outdoors-y type. Sucks for them, the outdoors is quite fun; well, accept for that poison ivy incident.

"Yeah, and I've known him since I moved into my house in California, and we love each other more than anything. We're never gonna stop loving each other, no matter what brother act you pull. I've already been through Jake, and let me tell you, that's no happy day for a girl." Yeah angry, but I NEED to see Jesse, let me tell you!

"Okay, fine. But you better be telling the truth, 'cause if anything happens to you, I'll kill that guy." So I cracked up laughing, sue me why don't you!

Wait, don't.

"Now, what's so funny?"

Oops, "Um, just that, NO ONE can kill Jesse. I mean, he's like, indestructible, plus has a good build."

"Too. Much. Info. And I don't want to know HOW you would know that stuff." I think I grossed him out a bit, silly me.

"Yeah well, I'm his girlfriend, and we girls are supposed to know these things." But girls out there remember this: JESSE'S MINE! ALL MINE GOT THAT!

Ahem, sorry. "But you know you could meet him before we leave for Hogwarts, if he has time that is, how about I bring him over at noon-ish tomorrow?" Yay, Boyfriend meets brother. Er, maybe not all that good. But at least they should meet now instead of later.

"Sure, why not. Now leave before anyone else sees you leaving." Aww, he cares about me! How kind!

And so, I left, walked down the empty sidewalk, street, and place. Jesse's hotel wasn't that far away, and I wanted to surprise him so I just walked the whole way to where he was staying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! My god, who thought that the walk would be THAT long! It's been like what, 15 minutes and it felt like a mile, now that's one busy street—almost got hit 5 times…its worse then New York was! It's worth it though, I get to see Jesse! YAY!

So, I'm at his hotel. See this snotty clerk, and after threatening him to get the number for Jesse's suite, I headed up there with a key. And I opened the door and saw Jesse, in only his boxers.

Ooh, hottie!

"Querida, what are you doing here?" Aww, he looks cute when he's confused. I already mentioned that earlier didn't I? Or maybe I didn't…who cares, he's still cute and mine.

"Couldn't go any longer without seeing you, that's all," I closed the door, and went up to the hottest guy alive, and dead.

Jesse.

Oops, gotta make sure I don't drool! "Susannah, I'm getting dressed."

"Aw, but I missed you." And there I go, kissing MY Jesse. Ooh, he enjoys it.

So after like, what, 5 minutes of making out my cell rings. Damn it.

"Who is this, and what they HELL do you want! I'm busy!" Okay, a bit snappy. But REALLY! I was in a make out session with my boyfriend!

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Oops. The Dursley's found out.

Oopsie Daisy.

Bad Suze.

Wait, I hear Harry in the background. He's screaming "Sorry! I tried my best to hold them off!"

"I'm going to ask again, where are you!" So I see Fatty, A.K.A. Uncle Vernon, doesn't like my walking off. Too bad.

"I'm busy. That's that." Uh oh. Jesse's listening in on my conversation. Shit.

"Don't you DARE give me that attitude girl! I don't care if you're my niece or not! You get your ass over here right NOW!" How about, no.

"No." Bad move Suze. Bad move.

Wanna know why bad move? I think the guy's head exploded that's why. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND ARE NEVER—YOU HEAR ME NEVER!—GONNA TALK TO ME OR ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTAND!" No, I don't. You're too busy yelling so much to make me go deaf that I didn't quite catch that.

"Um yeah, I can do whatever I want. You're not my parents, adoptive or biological. And I can talk whatever way I want. Also, I don't think I heard you loud enough in that last statement. You know, you are making me go deaf and my hearing's wearing away." So I'm mad, and Jesse noticed. Shit. No he has an angry/concerned look on his face.

Now how am I getting out of this? No idea.

"YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY! IF YOU EVER---" Oopsie. I hit the off button, and turned off the phone by accident; my mistake.

"Querida, who, or what, was that?" Jesse asked.

"Oh um, my Uncle Vernon, seems like they don't like my leaving."

"Susannah, I think you should head back. If you want, I'll take you myself." Aw, he's strong, hot, AND brave. How cute.

"Okay, but I warn you. These are some crazy people. Besides Harry I mean. When you see him you'll know what I mean. We get along quite well, he's a great brother."

See, I DO love my brother. In that sibling love people! Get those sick thoughts out of your crazy messed up brains, you crazy people! My god!

"It's fine with me." Jesse added with a sexy smile, did I mention how hot he is? I did? Oh. Sorry.

"Thank you, you know, it's pretty incredible how you're willing to go and face them," Ooh, mushy moment here! But it must be interrupted now. Too bad, really.

So, we got a cab and are heading our way to the Dursley's and I'm warning Jesse all the Do's and Don'ts. Like, make sure to annoy them, and don't be kind. But I think he's still going to be the kind gentleman he always is. Ah, some habits die hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And we're here! Yippee!

Not. So not.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU! AND HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME!" I see he's still mad, sad that Harry had to be here with him when that happened.

"Sorry Suze, I tried to hold him back. Didn't work though," Hey Harry's still alive from this guy's wrath! YAY!

"Who is this?" HEY! NO ONE and I mean NO ONE has a disgusting snotty tone when talking about Jesse!

"Excuse me sir, my name is Jesse de Silva. I'm Susannah's boyfriend." If they don't think his gentleman-ness is kind, they're retarded. I mean it! Not only are my family retarded, but fat too! Not including Aunt Petunia, I think she likes having another girl here. I'm serious; she's pretty nice now too.

"Oh Vernon, she was just with her boyfriend, leave the girl alone." See! What did I tell you! She's a good person.

"Oh, and Jesse how old are you!" I see Uncle Vernon was clearly ignoring his wife, tsk tsk tsk, such a bad thing for a husband to do. I guess that means no bedtime fun for him.

"21 sir,"

"WHAT! She's dating someone 4 years older than her!" Uncle Vernon's mad. Did I do that?

"Vernon, Fatty, WHATEVER you're name is! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T DATE! I'M LEAVING!" Yay! Fatty: 0 Suze: 1.

I ran upstairs, got my bags, since I didn't really unpack or anything. I grabbed my purse and my bathroom stuff and ran back downstairs. "Harry, if you ever want to leave, call my cell number and I'll tell you where I'm staying if you want to come too." And then I said goodbye to my aunt, glared at my uncle, and grabbed Jesse and left.

"Susannah, what is wrong with that man." Jesse asked confused.

"Oh, he's just some mean fatty. I think he had a bad past, just a guess though." I heard myself responding.

"Well, I hope your brother is okay there. I didn't get to really meet him though. Are you sure this is right, I mean, won't they send someone after you?" Aw, he's concerned!

"They might, but they don't know where I'm going. By the way, can I stay at your hotel room?" Heh Heh I guess I forgot to ask that before I decided on myself that I'd move in…

"Sure, Querida. Anything as long as you don't have to stay with 'them'. And your brother is more than welcome, too."

"Thank you so much Jesse! You have no idea how much I love you!" And with that, I tip-toed and kissed my boyfriend.

A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! but here's ur next chapter, hope u enjoyed it! i reread it and everything to edit and make sure it was fine. so please review and tell me what you think, i know OOC ness, SORRY!!!!!!!!!! also, i think i may have one-three more chapters til they actually arrive at hogwarts, but dont worry. u'll get updates, i promise!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N NEW CHAPTER! w00t! lol. thank u for all the kind reviews, im glad you all like this story. so im writing more. also, i only have what, 10 reviews? and about 150 hits. okay, thats messed up. REVIEW AND ILL UPDATE! even though i update anyway, but if i dont get reviewws ill just delete all these stories and that'd be ur lost. so read, review, be happy! byes. and here's the chapter you want!

Disclaimer: nope.

Chapter 4: Apartments, Harry, and A HELL lot of HUMOR!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2 with Jesse, and so far so good! I'm glad I left, and I already received a message from Harry! He's going to sneak out at night, so no one follows, and come over here! Jesse already had his spare room fixed up so he could stay there.

I love that guy, you know.

EW! JESSE NOT HARRY! GET THOSE SICK PICTURES OUT OF YOUR MIND BECAUSE THEY'RE INFECTING MINE!

Okay, better now. Anyway, Harry's coming in about 2 hours, and Jesse and I are having dinner. He cooked. And he's not that bad! I mean it, so now that's another thing to add to my 'why-i-love-Jesse' list. That's already 1000000000000000000 pages long, I think I may need a new notebook. Duh.

Well, we're having some roast beef, and light champagne which I had to practically force to allow me to drink, he's still hung up on the fact that I'm under the legal drinking age. Anyway, we also had some fettuccini alfredo. It's TRULY delicious!

"Jesse, this is an AMAZING dinner! I love you so much!" And I kissed him again, about the millionth time tonight I suppose.

"Anything for you Querida," I LOVE his sexy voice, "Now, when is Harry coming?"

"In, about two hours. Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." And so, Jesse leaned over and kissed me. Passionately. Sure, he doesn't like to in front of others in public, but my god! When we're alone, he's an all out kissing expert. Now WHERE did he learn all of this, I mean I MUST ask someone this. And thank the person too!

And so, after our little Make-Out Session, we cleaned up and decided to watch Ghost Whisperer, hmmm. Seeing ghosts, what a great ability.

Not really.

But, after we watched Ghost Whisperer and Close to Home Harry arrived right before NUMB3RS. Wow, my brother's good with being on time. I keep on loving this guy more and more, I mean, what's there NOT to like!

But, I know he'll need to know about my 'abilities' sooner or later. I prefer later, really I do.

"Hey Suze, how's things been." Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh, okay. But really, what's Fatty been like?" Can't blame a girl for asking, can ya!

"Hell. They took their anger out on me, but Aunt Petunia likes you, strangely enough. So, she helped stop, as you call him, 'Fatty's rage." Harry replied with a sigh and a laugh too.

"Well, he IS fat. What can I do about it! NOTHING, that's what," And we all started laughing, and Jesse came up to me.

"I don't think we've met properly. I'm Jesse de Silva, Susannah's boyfriend." See, not every man has manners, but thank god mine does!

"Nice to meet you, too. I didn't know anyone was aloud to call her Susannah, she yelled at the 'others" I see they get along.

"Well, I guess I'm special. The only other person to call her Susannah is Father Dominic, although he was her principal and priest." Jesse added as he helped Harry with his bags into the other bedroom, and allowing Harry to actually enter the hotel suite.

"So..."

"What's Hogwart's like? I haven't been told much." I'm curious, sheesh.

"Well, it's an enormous castle. There are ghosts floating around everywhere too, but don't be scared. Also, there's this ghost, Peeves, he's really annoying. And he loves to pull pranks." Harry explained.

I groaned. What? MORE ghosts!

"What's wrong?" Harry asked kindly.

"Ghosts."

"Wait, you're not afraid are you?" He seriously made me and Jesse laugh. Sure, a bit weird for Jesse, but I mean really. Us _afraid_ of ghosts? I'd have to die before that happened, actually even if I did die, still won't be afraid.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"So Harry, how'd you end up with the Dursley's, I mean, I know the whole parents dying. But how'd they, and what's with the strange scar on your forehead?" I asked curiously. Hey, I wanted answers thank you very much!

"Oh..." I see this wasn't a great topic to bring up for Harry, but he continued, "You see Voldemort, an evil and dark wizard, had come to attack our family and was looking for something. I heard it was you though; we'll talk more on that part later though. Well Voldemort came, and he attacked our parents. He killed James, our father, and when Lilly, our mother, tried to save me some of her mother love somehow deflected the killing curse, which I was supposed to die from, and instead had herself killed and I left with this scar. As a symbol, I survived."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Really I was! Jesse and I were giving sympathetic looks.

"Now, what about you? I was told you had some power that Voldemort had wanted. And still does."

"Oh...that..." Hey, I haven't really told anyone yet, you know what I mean! So this was gonna be pretty hard—despite the fact he's my brother, we did JUST meet a couple days ago.

"Well, it all started when I was two, and saw my first ghost. I didn't know it was a ghost then. But when my adoptive father died when I was six, he explained to me everything I needed to know.

"And so as the years went by, I had learned I was a mediator. Someone who has the ability to see, speak, and touch ghosts. It's sort of like they're actually humans to us, but with a glow to their aura. I had the job to help these ghosts cross over. Either by giving a few phone calls or something simple, or, I had to break some laws and get some cuts and bruises. One included jumping out a window to an open pool. Not that fun, may I add, second floor we were on let me tell you!

"Soon enough I learned I was also a shifter. This meant that I was able to go back in time, as well as travel to the shadowland. The shadowland's like where the ghosts go in the step right after they crossover and walk toward the light, so to speak. Shifters are also able move things with their mind, still learning that one though. And some other stuff I don't exactly know yet." Long explanation, could have been longer, you do realize that, right?

"Wow," Harry replied, "And what about Jesse here?"

"Oh, he used to be a ghost. Don't ask. And in a long story short, I went back into time, got his body, brought it here, and his soul went into the body. Creating a human, breathing, Jesse! He's also a mediator, not a shifter though."

"Wait, since we can all see the ghosts at Hogwarts, are we all mediators?" Hmm, who knows?

"I don't think so." Simple reply, and good if I do say so myself, "There may be something with all the magic there that make's them see-able, or something like that."

"Oh, okay. Cool. Well I think we should all get some rest, we have to leave to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley so you can get your supplies, and meet my friends." Harry said, and then went over to get into bed since he was already in his pajamas from being at the Dursley's.

"Okay, Goodnight." I replied, and turned to Jesse. He and I had to share a room, so we shared a bed. BUT NOT what you are all thinking. Remember, Jesse still doesn't want to do anything under the waist line 'til marriage, despite my testimonies to that option.

"Good night Querida."

"Good night Jesse." And we kissed good night and went into endless sleep.

That is until we were awakened by birds chirping.

Damn you birds.

Once we were all drowsy yet awake, had some breakfast, the three of us headed to where ever it was Harry was taking us. "So where are we going, exactly?" I asked Harry.

"Oh, well The Leaky Cauldron is a hotel, so to speak, and it also leads to where we can shop for supplies. Like wands, robes, etc." Harry explained.

"Oh, okay." And we entered the place and some middle aged, red haired woman came on over to us.

"Harry, dear, How was your summer?" Okay...so they know each other.

"Good Mrs. Weasley. And how about yours?" Okay, maybe he knew her kids or something, I don't know.

"It was fine. Ron's over there with Hermione and Ginny, helping Fred and George with some concoction. They won't stop, no matter how many times I throw their things away!" I see 'Mrs. Weasley' didn't like some concoction her sons made. Or, she's crazy. Who knows which?

"Hi guys." Harry said to some girls, one with orange hair (probably related to that Mrs. Weasley person) and the other with brown bushy hair. There were also three boys, all redheads. And two were twins; all three were probably brothers to the red headed girl who is the daughter of the red headed woman.

Wow, confusing statement.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer?" The red head who looked our age asked.

"Okay, I found out some good stuff though," Harry replied with a smile. Wait, was he talking about me? How kind.

"Oh really? What was it?" The girl with puffy hair asked.

"Not an it, a she; a sister to be more precise." Harry kept on saying, with a smirk now too.

"Huh?" The red headed girl asked.

"Meet Susannah; call her Suze, Simon Potter." Harry introduced me, and I quickly added, "And Jesse de Silva, my boyfriend."

"You don't have a sister Harry," The bushy head replied abruptly.

"Hermione, I do now. I just found out last week." Ha ha, Bushy Head got dissed by my brother.

Er, not.

"Hello, I'm Suze, Harry's sister. Long lost twin it turns out." I said, wanting my appearance noticed. And let me tell you, not everyone stuck out as much as me. I mean, they all had older looking clothes and I had on some dark blue jeans and dark green shirt with my leather jacket, and of course make-up. Yeah, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Riiight." The red head boy said. After he said this I realized the twins had yet to speak, I think they were checking me out. Ah, to take care of them now.

"Hey! Twiddle-Dee, Twiddle-Dumb! Eyes _up_, incase you didn't hear, I have a boyfriend. And he's SO much hotter, and older." Ha ha, hurt their ego.

"Twiddle-Dee?" One of them asked.

"Twiddle-Dumb?" The other replied. But, Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. I see the red heads didn't watch TV, poor them.

"Harry, explain all to us, now." Hermione, aka Bushy Head, said to my brother.

"Okay, Suze is my twin. Just found out. She's going to Hogwarts, and her boyfriend here, Jesse, is going to be a teacher like person too." Harry explained.

"Oh, okay." Bushy Head replied, finally understanding.

"Brother-Dearest, care to tell me who these people are." Already coming up with sibling nicknames, I'm so creative, aren't I?

I SAID AREN'T I!

That's better, now nod. NOD!

Okay, I'm done my power craze, back to my brother talking, "Well these are some of the Weasley's; Fred and George, or as you say 'Twiddle-Dee' and 'Twiddle-Dumb', as well as their younger siblings Ron who's in our year, and Ginny, who's a year younger. Also, over there is Hermione Granger.

"Pleasure..." Twiddle-Dee said.

"...to meet you." Twiddle-Dumb finished.

Creepy.

"Yeah..." I said starring at them strangely.

"So, why'd we never know you existed?"

"Hey, your boyfriend's hot."

"BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE HOT...oops...sorry Hermione! SORRY"

"Come on, spill. I wanna know EVERYTHING about Harry's sister."

"What was it like meeting Harry?"

"What school did you go to before this?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Wanna try one of these, newly made!"

"Uh-oh guys, stop the questions!"

"Querida, calm down. CALM DOWN SUSANNAH! CALM DOWN!" Wow, Jesse NEVER screamed.

Okay, so maybe I WAS overreacting. BUT THESE PEOPLE WERE KILLING ME WITH THEIR QUESTIONS!

"Shut. Up." Either it was the glare or voice, I'd say glare.

"Okay, I'll answer each of your questions separately. Now, number one, you never knew I existed nor did I know you existed because of something I have that some Snake guy, Voldemort I think it was, wants. Number two, JESSE'S MINE! ALL MINE! And I'm the only one who can ogle him. And Ron, nice compliment, but Hermione's gonna kill you and I don't wanna have to deal with your ghost, along with all the others I'm seeing. Ginny, I'll tell you all about me later." I said, answering about half the questions. That then proceeded with me taking a breath and answering the rest of the questions.

"Meeting Harry was cool. It was like we knew each other all along. I went to a regular American school before this, no magic there, no sir-y. Where'd I come from? Hmmm...Do you guys get Sex Ed here? You don't? Ask your parents. They'll tell you where babies come from." Oops, I think they meant the other where'd you come from.

"OH! That where'd you come from, well born in New York, New York and moved to Carmel, California when my mom remarried. And ew, I do NOT wanna eat anything purple, or orange, or green for that matter! Finally, thanks Jesse, Harry, for trying to calm me down." And I was finished. Wow, long questionnaire.

"Um, thanks for the answers." Ron said slowly, but then turned happier, "Hey wanna go to Diagon Alley now you guys? We can talk later. Plus I wanna know what type of wands Jesse and Suze here get."

"Wands?" Jesse and I asked simultaneously.

A/N Okay, bad to stop it here, but than I wouldn't ever stop it! I know I may have told you Ron not til later, but i couldn't wait! and some of it is crazy, and OOC but Im sorry! but all reviews are welcomed, I take critisism well! ask anyone that's ever critisised me! i mean it! also, i hope there was enough humor in here and it was long enough, my chapter word count has been going downward since I started, like 100 or more words down ward. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this story so far! so now go review while i sleep since i gots school tomorrow! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm here with yet another chapter! as I'm writing this i have no reviews for chapter 4 and 16 hits. wow. that's sad. so COME ON AND REVIEW! Or no update. i mean it. i know ur all like 'sure, than why'd she update now' yeah well, im bored and i dont wanna stay up late tonight writing a chapter. i REALLY need sleep. And oh yeah, wanna know something funny? my math sub only let us work for what, 5 minutes, alot of homework. PLUS it was so fun! we did YOGA! and some other fun stuff, like she let us move our desks and stuff. my friend char and carly swapped seats and name, and so did page and sam. so kewl.lol. here's ur chapter though! oh and if anyone noticed, last chapter was like 2,400 something words long! w00t! ALLTIME HIGH! I'm done yapping, so yeah. here ya go.

Disclaimer: Look at another chapter, im tired of posting it.

Chapter 5: Banks, Wands, and Robes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess what? SUZE's POV!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This. Is. Retarded. I mean, I was a bit apprehensive when they said we were going shopping, and for wands at that. But REALLY! The way to Diagon Alley is through a door that leads to a brick wall.

Riiight.

I mean it, they're like insane! Call the crazy house everyone.

I SAID CALL DAMNIT!

Or not. Wanna know why? Because my dear brother took out his wand, and much to my and Jesse's surprised faces, tapped the bricks in an order and here they go, opening up showing a market. Of some sort at least.

Well, it's not a MALL per say...as long as there are no snotty, poser blonde chicks, I'm fine.

"So...now where to?" I asked sort of stupidly.

"To Gringotts, the bank. Do you have a key?" Harry asked, "Or do we share a volt?"

"Um...I have a card of the 'Ninth Key', that count?" I asked dumbfounded. Don't ask WHY I had that card with me, I just did.

"Um, we'll see." Harry said as we all headed to some building that looked about to collapse.

And we walked in. And I have to say...EW! WHAT ARE THESE...these...THINGS?

"Hey guys...what are these Things?" I asked while Jesse was having a glaring war with one of them.

"Goblins, they run the bank. Pay them no mind." Hermione replied and we walked up to some goblin guy behind a table/counter/desk once I pulled Jesse away from the 'war'.

The Goblin starred at us and just said "Follow me" and we all got into some cart thingy rollercoaster machine. Once we were all at a volt, Number 666 (creepy, much?), and the Goblin turned to me "Card please."

"Card?" Everyone but Jesse and I said confused, I supposed they usually used keys. Ah, what the heck. So I handed this, thing, the Ninth Key card and he put it into some slot and opened it up. Inside were MOUNTAINS of gold and bronze and silver. Also, along the walls were bookshelves upon bookshelves.

I see Jesse and Hermione are happy. But the books aren't your normal 'books'. Oh no, because by the looks of it. They're all about Mediators and Shifters. Oooh, I'm gonna go look at them.

So, I'm scanning the wall. And strange enough, I sense a book. Never sensed a book before, you know. When I realized that I really was sensing a book, I stiffened up. I felt Jesse's glance turn to me once he walked up to my right and whispered so only I heard, "I sensed it too. Come on." And we walked over to where it was coming from.

We saw the book with the great energy, one that looked like about 1 foot in thickness (THICK MUCH!), and had a golden and silver trim. I took it out of the shelf and was surprised that it was incredibly light. Wow. So that surprised us all.

But suddenly everyone gasped and Jesse said, "Querida, look at the cover." And on the top was labeled 'Mediators, Shifters, Witches, and Wizards: Family Line of the Potters.'

"Wow, a whole family line of...of...SHIFTERS!" I exclaimed with glee, and I saw Harry and he also was happy while the others were all confused. I think because we had a family heritage book in my hands.

Seeing the Goblin thing all annoyed from waiting too long, I grabbed as much as I could coins, and put them into a bag that I just noticed I had and we all left after I made sure to have the book with me, which I guess is magic because it shrunk when I started to walk with it, and grabbed hold of it too. Weird...

"So, Susannah, is this going to be the first book you've ever read?" Didn't know Jesse had a humorous side, hey I guess he has one but it's a funny one when he uses it. So, everyone's laughing and I just do a sarcastic laugh and say, "_Sorry_, Mr.-I-Can-Read-'Critical-Theory-Since-Pluto' in one day!"

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed, "Even I didn't read it that fast, much less get past page 7!"

Everyone that knew Hermione gasped, wow, is she supposed to be a smarty pants or something? "Than that means that the book is like BORING! 'Cause if Hermione here can't read it...just wow!" Ron exclaimed, clearly amazed. Hermione just playfully-real punched him in the arm.

"Shut up" Hermione said to Ron and we all got back into the cart and left back to the market-style place.

"So, now where to?" I asked my brother. I also saw the twins had left, ah who cares where to.

"WAND TIME!" Ginny shrieked. Okay...shopaholic is she...

What? Got a problem with my Yoda impersonation?

That's right, you don't. Now just shut up and read.

"Okay Ginny, chill down." Harry calmly stated to the girl.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay." Jesse replied.

"Well lets go get our wands than!" I suddenly exclaimed; hey I wanted a wand! They seemed weird, but cool!

"Wait, are my ears deceiving me! Does Susannah here actually want to go SHOPPING?" Jesse said in mock-horror. Okay, I guess he's making humorous remarks since there's been a major lack in that department, but seriously!

Damn Him. "Ah Shut up Cowboy!" Woops, shouldn't have said that. Cause now he's glaring at me.

Eek!

"Sorry Jesse, I didn't mean it. I swear! STOP THE GLARRING! It hurts." And I pretended to cry and Jesse calmed down and turned to me and said, "Sorry Querida."

Damn, he's the sweetest of guys, you know that? Of course you do. Why wouldn't you.

"We're here." Ron said taking us from our little apology to see we were standing in front of an old looking store that said 'Olivander's Wands' and some numbers and stuff.

"Ah, Harry, I see you're here. What's the reason? Did you break your wand?" Some old looking guy said as we walked in. This store was seriously weird. I mean, all dark and murky with all those boxes lying all over the place—despite the obvious storage space along one wall. My god, who would WORK here!

"No, we're here to buy Suze and Jesse here wands." Harry said to the guy.

"Ah, okay. Here, let me measure you." The guy said to me as he brought out a measuring tape and I took a step back. Harry only laughed and said, "Suze, he's not gonna bite you."

"You sure about that?" I asked with a look at him, but I could tell he wasn't lying. So I let this guy, who I found out was Mr. Olivander, measure me and he got out about 5 boxes.

To my, and Jesse's, surprise this guy pulled a wand out! Cool. "Maple, unicorn hair center, 10 inches. Springy."

"Oops," I said as I saw what damage I caused when I swung the wand; about all the mirrors broke. hat does equal to like 350 years of bad luck…crap…

"It's okay, here try this one." He said snatching the wand out of my hand.

And again, the thing blew up other stuff. Seriously! And this just kept going on and on until I had tried almost all the wands in the store.

Almost, being the key word.

"You don't happen to have other magical abilities do you?" He asked.

"Um yeah, I'm a shifter." And as I said that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron gave confused faces.

"Well, with that information we could have gotten this done faster! I have a whole section just for them, come with me." This Olivander guy said as we headed to a wing that looked untouched, like no one had EVER been over there. No breaks or anything. So Olivander started taking out a bunch of boxes and telling me to try the wands.

And STILL none of them worked. But, again for the second time today, I had a felt like I was sensing something. I asked Olivander if I could try the wand at the top of a shelf, in a silver and gold box. He just answered back, "That one is for the most powerful shifters, not to be rude, but I think you're a bit too young for it."

Ahem, I'm the one who sensed it. So I glared at him so this guy just quickly said, "Sure, sure, I'll just let you try it then."

I said thank you as he gave me the wand. I felt a pulse and shock of energy as I held it. Then as I waved it into the air everything became clean. Clean!

I mean it, everything in the whole entire store (including all the other wings) became dark, dust, dirt, and broken free! Cool, I'm strong in physical AND spiritual powers. Nice.

So yeah, this dude is just starring at me as Jesse and I are smiling. "I see, you are stronger than you look. Well, this wand here is made of cherry wood and is 13 inches long. It also has the core of a ghost's hair. Very strong combination may I add." Olivander added.

"Cool." I said as I starred at the beauty of my wand. The shop owner turned to Jesse, "So, are you a shifter too?"

"No, just an ex-ghost and Mediator," Jesse said and everyone starred at him but me and my darling brother.

"G-g-ghost!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Jesse turned to ask him.

"No, not at all, it sounds pretty cool." Ron replied, obviously making a quick cover up.

Jesse and I gave wary glances; I mean it's certainly not 'cool' to be a ghost after what we had all been through.

But back to the wands, so this Olivander guy led us to another wing and there were a lot of boxes too. "Try this one," Jesse gave it a swing and magically, no pun intended, it was a perfect wand for him! To show it was the 'one' the sparks went over to Olivander and cleaned HIM up. Funny sight might I add.

"That wand you've got there is made of poplar and is 15 inches long. It also has a strand of a ghost's hair and a piece of wood from 1850, very strange combination. But you it 'chose'. Nothing I can do about that." Olivander guy said to us all.

And no wonder it chose Jesse, I mean he LIVED in 1850. "That is nice to know." Jesse replied.

And after we payed 16 galleons for the two wands we left the shop in search of wherever it was we bought robes.

I just hope they're not extremely disgusting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Are those seriously our robes? I am NOT wearing these...these...THINGS! I wish Gina was here to help me 'fix' 'em up. _That_ would be fun.

"I AM NOT WEARING THESE!" I exclaimed as I left the changing room.

"Ah, Suze come on. You only have to wear them during classes and that kind of stuff." Hermione explained.

"Fine, but I still don't like them." I said with a frown, and Jesse gave me a kiss making me smile he said, "That's better; don't be so upset over these robes, Querida. Knowing you, you're just gonna 'fix' them to your liking." And he chuckled slightly to the little joke.

"Aw, come on. You know me too well Jesse." I said and playfully frowned.

"Aw, did Susannah's ego just get hurt? I'm sorry." Jesse said playfully as he went to go try on his robes. Since he was a teacher, per say, he got to have his OWN design of choice on his robes. So unfair! HE didn't have to wear these...these...HIDEOUS THINGS!

And so, Jesse came back out in a dark navy, almost black, robe thingy and looked hotter than when he went in. If that was even possible! But anyway, I'm still mad that HE got to pick out his own robe and I didn't, but like he said I'm going 'fix' these things to my liking. Thank god I brought scissors and other things to fix it all up, 'thou I was unbeknownst to the fact that I'd actually have to use them to later clothes when I packed the objects…but still, all's good!

"So, are we all done here?" I asked as I payed the robe maker person.

"Yep, let's go. George and Fred are probably worried as to where we are." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault it took forever to get a wand." Harry also replied.

"She's YOUR sister." Ron added with a chuckle.

"Ah, shut up." I said and we headed towards where ever Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb were.

A/N I don't know how long this is but it seems long! i hope it was good enough! please review and tell me what you think. it means alot to me! Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter, got 2! yay! lol. laters peoples...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Starting the next chapter, so It should be up by tomorrow (friday) or saturday. depends. lol. here's yo chapter! Also, remember, if u read my hpiy crossover, the little draco moments? well they're back, and in this story now! just u wait and read to find out what i mean if you are only beginning to read my work...it gets FUNNY. And also I don't know if I put this before, but, Dumbledore is alive, Snape's not evil, and Sirius is dead.

Disclaimer: DOn'ts own

Chapter uhhhh 6: Trains, and Draco Moments, and ATTACK OF THE FANGIRLS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze POV, duh who's else?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's weird.

Oh, you're wondering where I am? Well we're at Kings Cross and everyone but Jesse, Harry, and I went through the 'barrior'. I'm still a bit apprehensive about this, you know?

"Come on! We don't wanna miss the train!" Harry said as he pushed Jesse and me through the barrier and we found ourselves seconds later in another train station with a big red train in front of us.

Harry soon came too and took us to onto the train, "HARRY! OVER HERE!" Ron yelled out over the other students still coming on.

"COMING!" Harry yelled back. Eventually, after going through the hoards of people, we found our way to the compartment the Weasley's, aka Ginny and Ron, and Hermione had gotten hold of. Jesse and I put our things away and sat down. Only I took out the book from the bank.

As soon as I opened the book I was shocked beyond means. Harry was looking over my shoulder and looking just as astonished. The first page said 'Harry and Susannah Potter, the famous twins.' "I didn't know I was famous..." I said confusedly.

"Not yet, but when we all take down Voldemort, you two will be the most remembered." Hermione explained using her quick thinking.

I just replied with an okay and we continued to look at the book. As I read I learned more about the prophecy and what my and Harry's most special powers were, even though I already knew. I also read about James and Lily and about what we were supposed to know to defeat Voldemort. One of the last things I was about to read was about all the shifters in the family.

But, surprisingly we had an 'interruption'. It turns out it was just some snobby, obnoxious kid about our age. He had platinum blonde hair and some ugly goons like body guards behind him.

"Well isn't it the mud blood, poor reds (A/N: created the name myself, original aren't i!), and Harry Potthead." The kid said snidely and turned to me and Jesse, "And who do we have here? A lovely young woman, it seems. Dear, I must introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Draco Malfoy." And with that he grabbed my hand in a nice gesture and almost kissed it too. Almost.

Because as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his face I slapped him so hard everyone on the train heard and this Draco kid was clutching his burning red cheek.

Face cheek people! Draco was clutching his burning red _face_ cheek!

"Feisty, I like them like that." Draco here said and turned to me once more and added, "You know, if you wanna go anywhere in life you better not hang out with THEM." He said 'them' as if it were a bad thing. Too everyone else he was the bad thing, my god!

"Well, last time I checked my brother was the one that was famous, and supposed to save the world and get far in life. Or at least says the prophecy. And don't forget the part that no one knew about it too." I said all smugly. You see, no one knew we were brother and sister, yet.

"Wait, what prophecy are you talking about? And who exactly are you?" Draco asked quickly.

"Hmm, well full name's Susannah Simon, or so I thought. It's really Susannah Potter, and no one calls me Susannah except my boyfriend Jesse. Everyone else calls me Suze." I said and leaned against Jesse and kissed his cheek causing him to blush a little, but hold on to me in a cuddling way.

"Wait, you're Harry's sister?" One of the goons exclaimed with surprised emotion.

"Yep, long lost twin it turns out. Now no more questions leave." I said to the three, acting like a naïve girl talking to the paparazzi, I guess some could say. But as if on cue from an imaginary script, they didn't even move! They're gonna get it, I thought when I began to stand up.

I punched Draco with my good arm, the right. I kicked him which forced him to the ground and into the hall way, I took on the goons and just whacked their heads together and in which they fell into the hallway and on top of Draco, here.

Because of the commotion everyone looked out of their compartments and saw Draco, and of course everyone laughed. But who wouldn't! It was a funny site to see!

But all fun ended when a teacher, who looked like he needed a bath _badly_, came down the hall and to our compartment and said, "Who did this?"

I stood up from my seat which I had just sat down on and answered, "I did."

"Well than 50 points from um...what house are you in?" The teacher, who I later found out was Snape, asked nervously, something I also learned at a later time was _very_ uncharacteristic for him. I could tell he knew _everyone_'s house by heart. Wow, big brain.

"Don't have a house yet, new here and first time every knowing you guys existed along with my long lost twin." I explained quickly and gestured to the unconscious three, "They came in and insulted everyone and starting hitting on me, which, may I add, is disgusting."

"Ah, Susannah Potter I presume?" The teacher said all weirdly.

"Uh, yeah. But it's Suze, not Susannah, only Jesse and Father Dominic can call me that." I explained carefully.

"Right, but this is a warning, don't beat up other students." And with that he was gone. YAY!

"Wow, never knew Snape could be so, not cruel." Ron said surprisingly.

"Just wait 'til he knows the real you, right Querida?" Jesse spoke looking at me which made me giggle a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow.

That's all I can say now after seeing Hogwarts from the outside. Wow.

OH GOD! WHAT ABOUT THE INSIDE! Now THAT will be awesome if the inside's just as good as the outside.

"I see you're enjoying the view?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, it is a good one." I added with a smirk and we headed to some carriage things after we got off the train fully. I turned to my brother, "Harry, what are THOSE."

Harry saw what I meant, but where I was pointing would show anyone else just clear space. "You can see those? Wait, duh, they're already dead and you can see the dead. Usually people who have witnessed death can see them, they're called Threstles(SP!?)."

"Oh okay, gotcha," I replied and we all sat in a carriage but since there was only five seats and six of us I decided to sit in Jesse's lap. So mature I know. "Hi Jesse."

"Hello Querida, how do you like Hogwart's so far?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"It's okay, but I do miss Jake and Brad and of course David. Well not Brad so much." I said with a sad look on my face, I really missed my adoptive family.

"You can send them a letter once we're all settled in, okay?" Jesse asked to comfort me and added a kiss to the forehead.

"Okay," I said with a smile. And before I knew it we were at the castle and over a million students running around everywhere and Hagrid yelling 'First years! First years!'

"So, where do we go?" I asked to the small group of people.

"Well we'll go inside and see what Dumbledore says." Hermione replied.

"Okay," And Jesse and I followed everyone inside when some guy with a long beard stopped us, "Jesse, Susannah, I see you met your brother alright."

"Yes," Jesse and I replied.

"Well I'm going to talk to you about what you're going to do so, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry; you may go take your seats in the Great Hall." The man explained.

"Okay Professor." Ginny said and they all left.

"So..." I started, not knowing what to say.

"Here, come with me to my office." They guy we now know is a Professor said as we went down corridor after corridor, but soon came to a stone statue. There the Professor muttered something like 'lemon drops', or something like that. And in front of us the statue moved, showing a staircase that we each walked up and found an office.

"Please, take a seat." The elderly looking man said, gesturing to two comfy looking chairs.

"Thank you." Jesse said and sat down after me, stupid manors. But they are nice to have once in a while.

"First off, I'd like to say Welcome To Hogwarts, and I am the Headmaster; Professor Dumbledore. Jesse you're going to be sitting with the other entire faculty and after the first years are sorted into houses I'll introduce you. And as for you, Susannah, we're going to have you sorted last after all the first years and introduce Jesse and who you are since there will be gossip about you having Potter as a last name." Professor Dumbledore spoke to us, explaining to Jesse and I what was to be done. "And also, I'm going to have Hermione, who I think you've already met, get you all caught up in your classes since you're coming so late."

"Okay, seems easy enough." I replied and all three of us headed towards the Great Hall along with Dumbledore carrying a hat. He talked to what seemed to be another Professor and led Jesse to the faculty table along with the hat which he placed on a stool.

"Susannah, after I call all the First Year's Dumbledore's going to say who you are and then you'll be sorted, so just go to the back of the line of all the First Years." The woman explained.

"Okay, will do." I said to her and went to the end of 'First Years' as they all started to head into the Great Hall to be sorted.

"We're going to start with the sorting. First one, Alkaline, Jessica," Professor McGonagall spoke loudly. Some shy girl then came up to the head of the room and had the hat put on her head once she was seated on the stool, and about 1 minute later the hat screamed out "Hufflepuff".

Finally, after standing for what seemed like hours Dumbledore stood and spoke, "As you see, we have one more person to be sorted, but as you can all tell, she's not a First Year. This is Susannah Simon Potter. She has recently found out about our magic. I say 'our magic' because she seems to have a different kind. But that will be explained later on. I'd like to say that she is Harry's sister and they have just recently discovered their relation. Susannah, will you come up here." He gestured to the ugly hat.

Like I was gonna wear that. But I knew I had to so I did so without a complaint.

_'A shifter? Haven't seen one of those in a while' a voice in my head said, 'I see you're very hot tempered but courageous and could easily have a soft side. Ah, Harry Potter's sister as well, and you've been through a lot for a certain Hector de Silva. Well, there's no way in doubt where I'll put you, "_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out and I headed over to my brother, sitting down next to him as he congratulated me.

"Okay, now, since Madame Pomprey will be retiring after this year we have an apprentice to take her place. A Mister Hector de Silva," Dumbledore said, and Jesse stood up causing many girls to adore at him. And also guys to look mad that he had all the attention.

Just you wait 'til this is over and I attack them. Ooh, never knew anger felt so good. Wait, yes I did. But anyways, we're all eating and about half an hour later everyone's leaving but I stayed back and told Harry I was going to go save Jesse from all the fan girls. He just said an okay and left.

Now time to go save MY man.

So, I go over there and almost ALL of the girls are over there clawing their way on Jesse. So after I crawled under all these girls I came to the center where some girl was CLINGING to Jesse's arm and almost tearing his sleeve, "Now, Hector how about you come with me and leave all these slutty bitches." She said rudely and obnoxiously, as well as in a tone that would make herself be the slutty bitch.

That's It, I'm saving him!

"Excuse me," I said tapping the girl's shoulder and all turned quiet because they heard me and my angry tone and stone hard glare.

"Who may you be? I'm Lavender Brown," Lavender introduced herself but then turned back to Jesse.

"I'm Suze, and I'm happy to say that I want you to get off of him. Right. Now." I reply coldly, pulling on her arm, causing for her to whip around and face me once more.

"No." She replied and clung harder to Jesse as she turned back towards him, "Come on Hector, leave all these inexperienced fools around, and come with me."

"It's Professor de Silva." Jesse tried to correct her, but thank god I wouldn't take no for an answer and pulled Lavender away from Jesse's body, "For the last time, get off of him."

"Oh, and what're you gonna do about it if I don't?" She fired back, a snobby tone evident in her voice.

"Just humiliate you." I said firmly, as well as smiling a full smile. I pushed her away and said, "Hi Jesse."

"Jesse?" A lot of girls asked confusedly, and then continued to watch the show before them.

"Querida," Jesse spoke, relieved.

"Do you really think I'd let them attack and have you? I think not." I said and leaned up and kissed Jesse. And sure, he doesn't like public show of affection but he was the one who deepened the kiss this time!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lavender exploded and pulled me away, she tried to punch me but I grabbed her arm and twisted it, "I believe I'm kissing my BOYFRIEND."

"BOYFRIEND?!" Every girl screeched.

"Yeah," I answered and punched Lavender and turned to Jesse and kissed him again and he greatly returned it.

"Don't think this is over Ms. Potter. I'll have him by the end of the winter." Lavender hissed, and began to walk away.

But before she did I said something which obviously caught her attention, "Well, he'd never go to you. I mean, after all we went through to get him to be actually alive and not haunting my bedroom, I don't really think he'd leave me."

"What do you mean, being alive and haunting?" Lavender said still angry.

"Oh, he was a ghost for 150 years and just during the end of the school year/summer did he become human thanks to time travel and shifter powers" I explained and I left with Jesse.

Once we were in the hallway, "Querida, thank you for saving me from that, thing." Jesse thanked me.

"No problem, it's like Paul, no one will separate us." I said and saw him tense up. Sure, we were great friends now but every so often Jesse got mad at Paul. I mean, Paul and I let the past stay right there—in the past, and moved on with our lives. He got over his obsession with me and was a close friend like Adam; strange as it seems.

And with that, Jesse and I parted ways to head to our own dormitories.

A/N I hope this is long enough! I'm glad I got it done tonight, I'm probably gonna edit it about 3 times and still not have it good enough. But, ah, whatever. I'm just happy that so many people enjoy my story! It makes me so happy! Also, I don't really know much about Lavender but whatever I read it seems that Lavender fights Suze for Jesse. So I used that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review now!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Next chapter! w00t! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! REASON AT THE BOTTOM!

Disclaimer: Nope, no owny here!

Chapter 7: Potions...How fun

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze's POV, who's else

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I. Hate. Mornings.

Wanna know why?

Well I just found out Hermione is a MAJOR morning person! Like _MAJOR_! She was going around this morning as if it was the end of the world, and not at like 7 AM, oh no, 5 AM! Yes, you heard me! FIVE AM!

"HERMIONE!" I yelled as I got up and walked slowly to said girl.

"Yes?" Hermione asked perkily.

"Run." I said coldly and just as I said that, she ran with a face that showed so much fright that Chuckie from the Rugrats would be put to shame.

"Ha, like I'm actually gonna chase her. Let's just see how long it takes for her to notice that herself." I mumbled to myself as I went to the bathroom to go get ready and un-frizz my hair.

After doing all that stuff to make myself look pretty, I headed into the common room. "Hey guys, what, did Hermione wake you up?" I asked the sleepy looking boys. I mean, they could make Jake look like a morning person!

"She used to, but to save our hearing from her powerful lungs we now get ourselves up." Harry replied quietly.

"Oh, and Hermione here said something about you chasing her?" Ron asked with a slight laugh.

"Oh, that," I said with a smile, "I wanted to see if she actually thought I'd chase her this early. And it worked!"

"Funny, very funny," Hermione said sarcastically as we headed down to the Great Hall, now being 6:00 AM.

"So, what type of food do they have here?" I asked Hermione.

"Oh, normal stuff; bagels, Pancakes, Muffins..." And I cut Hermione off before she could finish.

"Waffles?" I said slyly with a smile and a mental looking face.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Hermione replied cautiously.

"YAY! WAFFLES! WOOOOOOH!" I exclaimed in joy. So, I like waffles. Who doesn't?

"Okay Suze, next time, no more sugar." Ron said with a laugh causing me to pout playfully.

"No fair!"

"Querida," I heard someone say behind me and wrap their arms around my waist. I tensed up but then fell into the touch better after a second.

"Hi Jesse, how was your night?" I asked him.

"Wonderful, and you?" He asked back.

"Besides the fact that Hermione woke me up at 5 AM on the dot, all was good with me," I said with a smile.

"Okay, good. Well let's go, don't want them to run out of waffles, now do we?" Jesse said with a smile. You see, he already knows about my Waffle Cravings.

"Hey, Suze, how'd the whole 'fan girl' thing go last night?" Harry asked as Jesse left to go to the teacher's table and we sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, some girl, Lavender I think it was, was being a slut. And I shocked them all by kissing Jesse, and beating up Lavender. Quite fun," I answered with a laugh. I just wanna see what that blonde haired bimbo is going to think of next. I mean, she's an EXACT copy of Kelly Prescott! Hey, I wonder if they're related. Would be weird if they were.

"Okay cool, Suze, eat up, or the waffles will 'run away'." Hermione teased. Oh, she better _not_ be making fun of my waffles!

"So, what do you think Snape is going to do this year to torture us?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"Snape?" I asked confused.

"That professor that came on the train yesterday?" Hermione asked, to see if it rung a bell.

"Oh, he's Snape?" After some nods I knew I was right.

"Okay, well, what's wrong with his class?" I asked again.

This time Ron answered, "He teaches Potions, and makes it living Hell!"

"Oh, that type of teacher." I said, this guy sounded like a male version of Sister Ernestine.

"Yeah, well, let's see what classes we have together." Hermione said looking at everyone's newly given time tables.

"We all have the same schedule. Cool!" Harry said with joy. Cool, I'm stuck with my brother all day, woohoo. Well, it can't be THAT bad since we're actually related by blood.

Yep, not bad at all.

I just hope the teachers don't treat me all 'special'. That would be bad.

"Greeeeat. We have potions first. And with Slytherin" Ron complained.

"That guy, that I beat up on the train, he's a Slytherin too right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied and saw my smirk.

"Well, maybe this class won't be THAT bad." I said with another smirk and an evil glint in my eyes, along with amusement. Oh, this WILL be a fun class. Yes, yes it will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, shut up and look up here." Snape snapped (no pun intended,...ah whatever! pun intended here!) at his students.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." I whispered to Hermione, who I sat next to, and in which made her laugh.

"Miss...Potter is it? What do you two find so funny?" Snape demanded two of us.

Well, sorry to say Snape, but I'm evil-er than you; when I want to be, at least, "Oh nothing. I just said someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. 'Cause you know, I can sue you for bad teaching. It's been done. It can be done just like how Michael Jackson turned white, and now has no nose." I responded, causing all the ones who were from the 'muggle' world to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Snape said. Oh yeah, he probably doesn't have a TV. Sucks for him.

"Oh, never mind. Watch a TV and you'll know." I said and glared back at his glare, which I might have to say was GOOD! And also caused him to turn away, with a sad face might I add. Clearly, I had won this battle.

YAY ME!

"Okay class, enough. Do the potion up on the board." Snape said fiercely.

Okay, for all of us who have sick minds, say it with me "EWWWWWWWWWW" He said, 'DO the potion on the board.' If you don't think that's disgusting, well, you're minds still too young.

"EWWW! Professor, you have one sick mind." I said out loud, causing people to look at me.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, EWWW, first off, you said 'DO the potion on the board'. And if that does NOT sound sick to anyone, I truly envy them 'cause now I have sick thoughts in my mind." I said, causing some to laugh, again.

"ENOUGH! Any more interruptions from you and you'll loose all of your house points! But for now, 50 points from Gryffindor!" He bellowed.

Ha ha, bellowed. That sounds funny. But not as fun as saying Zimbabwe! (no offence to anyone who lives there! The way my friend Emily says the word is HILARIOUS)

Okay, anyway, now I have to work. So I looked up at the bored and gasped. THIS WAS THE VOODOO EXORSISM I DID ON HEATHER!

I hope this dude knows what he's doing. Oh, he does, I can see that. But no one else does. They all think it's a potion! AHAHAHHA! Poor them, poor them…

"This is easy." I whispered and took a piece of cardboard, which was placed out so that we could obviously put the shapes and chicken blood on it, so as to be able to hand in our work, instead of leaving it on Snape's precious tables.

And so, while everyone was still figuring out what the hell they were doing, I had finished with the designs, and chicken blood and walked up to Snape with the cardboard. "Here's the 'potion' you wanted."

"How did you know it wasn't a potion?" Snape asked rudely, causing many people to gasp and look tired since they took so much time to work and figure out what they were doing, when it wasn't even a potion for god sakes!

"Well, internet research. Oh, and, the fact I had to use this last year for a certain ghost named Heather who wouldn't leave me alone and used a statue's head to throw at my own. Ending with an exorcised ghost to the Shadowland, Brazilian Voodoo style, of course," I answered, and made Harry look shocked to hear only a fraction of what I'd done in my life. Oh, he has no clue what I've done, none at all.

"Yes, well, sad to say, I have to give you, a Gryffindor, an A seeing as how you're the only one to figure this out." Snape said, and turned to everyone, "Get to work!"

-----------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PERFORMED AN EXORCISM? AND ALMOST DIED!" Harry yelled at me in the corridors on our way to our next class.

"Hey, I've done worse. Let me tell you. But now's not the time. We'll talk later." I said as I walked past Harry to talk with Hermione, who was a bit farther up, and left my brother in his angry/over protective stage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I only had time to write little by little at nights. But, my excuse is, I'm lazy.

Okay, I've got a better one! You see, I've been reading Harry Potter fics and got side tracked, and then my emails have been filling up. And you all know the burden of Finals! I've got my first ever finals coming up and I'm on a study frenzy! And I also just wrote a new story before I finished this chapter. So please, have patience with me. And another reason why I didn't update was because alot of the people that have me on alerts didn't review, only DIFFERENT people reviewed. And that REALLY pissed me off, really mad.

And you don't want to see me mad, ask my brother. But the thing is, if i'm on ur alert, the least you can do is send a review! if ur computer's retarded for a day or so, and won't let you update, well, when your computer's fixed them come and review! i need reviews or chapteres WILL take longer, and ill work on my other stories! so, just review and ill be happy! hope u enjoyed this! i've got to go sleep, BYE! and, one week left of school, and 3/5 of the days are HALF DAYS! so u better review cause ill be getting LOTS of time to update! but i wont if i dont get reviews. SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N, okay, i know i messed up with personalities last chapter. but, i had school the next day, it wsa 11:30 and i was tired. and i REALLY owed u all a chapter. so, im starting this one now, not sure when it'll be up, but ill make sure this one is as long as i can get it to be without going all 'blah' and ill put ALOT of effort, like 1000000000 precent goodness. ill try, and i hope this chapter is better. im so sorry about last chapter's crapper-full-ness. ENJOY THIS ONE! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ANd i dont really know what they learned in class yet so far, so if i pick something they already learned, dont flame me on it. thanks!

Disclaimer: NOPE!

Chapter 8: Classes, Ghosts, and a FIGHT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze's POV! Who's else?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Suze, what _did_ you do as a mediator? I mean, Harry _really_ wants to know." Hermione asked as we walked next to each other, with the guys behind us, on our way to Divination. Hermione had _some how _gotten stuck in the class, who know's how.

"I'll tell you guys later. Too long of an explanation, and not enough time," I said as we entered the class room. Inside was some weird, and I mean weird 'cause you know in the wizarding world how you see _really_ weird things—anyway, this lady had on some freakish clothes, with BIG glasses that had gone out of style about 10 years ago. And her hair was all messy curly and in need of a salon type treatment, and if that didn't help, nothing would.

"Class." The strange teacher began as the four of us sat at a table thing for four. "As you know, I'm your Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney."

Okay, what kind of name is _that?_

Well, I guess weirdness goes good for her.

"I know we may have done this before, but we're going to use the crystal balls, and if enough time we will also do palm reading." The teacher concluded, and handed out the crystal balls.

But, when she reached our desk (OH GOD! HELP ME! THE FREAK-AZOID TEACHER IS COMING MY WAY!), she turned to me with a sad face. "Young child, you've been through so much. How do you cope with Vampires, Ghosts, Exorcisms, and boys who won't go away and try to kill you?" Okay, how she knew that is beyond me.

Oops, now Harry knows the MINER details of what has happened in my life, "Boys, who won't go away, and tried to KILL you!" Harry said through clenched teeth. Oooh, he's angry. Hey, maybe he and Jesse can form 'I hate Paul FanClub' and be best friends!

But I don't think Paul would like that friendship we have anymore.

"How, do you know all of that, Professor?" I asked. And all of the class was looking at us since Trelawney said what she knew about me and Harry became pissed off.

"I can see it in your eyes, and can tell from the tenseness of you how you don't trust people at first." She replied and walked away to go to Neville, who _some how _managed to make the crystal ball explode. Don't ask me how, he just did it.

"Wow, so she's _not_ a fake?" Ron asked once the Professor was out of hearing range.

"I agree, unless all that was fake," Hermione said turning to me.

"Oh, it's real. Mark Beaumont's dad thought he was a Vampire, and his Uncle tried to kill the both of us, because I knew something or another. Personally, I forget some details, like why he was after me, but I remember the whole kidnap scene along with jumping out the some story high building's window. And of course the whole ghost thing, me seeing ghosts and Jesse's past. Exorcisms meaning some girl, Heather, who haunted the new school I was attending, as well as her ex-boyfriend—it was because of him she became suicidal and stalker, like when he broke up with her. She took the founder of the school's statue's head and used her powers to make it chase me and then the whole part when I had to exorcise her and the Breezeway collapsed down on me. And as for the boys; Paul Slater. That's all I have to say. Oh, and Harry, Jesse hates him too. So, you guys can become great 'I-Hate-Paul' friends!" I said, saying how the teacher wasn't fake, and reassuring Harry a little bit.

"Wow, so, did anything else happen that we should know about?" Harry asked.

"Well, I could get more descriptive, but not right now. I'll tell you EVERYTHING later tonight, or tomorrow." I said, and somehow, class was over and we left to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Wonder what that's like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God.

Why. Can't. Ghosts. Leave. Me. ALONE!

Oh, yeah, there was a ghost of some black dog at the next class. If you looked at his eyes you could see sadness and the loving gaze it shined upon my brother.

I wonder did he ever have a pet dog here? "Harry, did you ever have a pet dog?"

"Huh?" Harry asked. Oh, so he didn't.

"Well, I'm seeing a black ghost dog starring at you with sadness and love in its gaze." I said to him, but he, Ron, and Hermione instantly became quiet and gave off sad expressions.

"So, you do know this dog?" I asked.

"Well, he's not really a _dog,_ per say." Hermione replied since Harry was on the verge to tears.

"Oh?" I said.

"He's an animungous (sp), and that's when a human can turn into an animal." Ron explained. Oh, this guy was a HUMAN. Riiiiight.

"Riiight," I said and turned to the dog, "So, you're really a human? Show me."

And so the dog turned into a young middle-aged man with almost shoulder length black hair and had on some normal clothes, unlike the wizards normal 'everyday' ones. "Just like your mother, so impatient and no tolerance." He said with a chuckle.

"How do you know my biological mother?" I asked as kids walked by and thought I was crazy for talking to the air.

"Well, I'm your father's best friend, and both yours god fathers." He said back, "Name's Sirius Black. Now, I need you to tell Harry something for me."

"Okay, I'll just believe you so this doesn't take too much time," I said and turned to my brother, "Hey, our godfather, Sirius Black, wants me to tell you something, you okay?"

"Yeah," He said and whipped away at his eyes while I turned back to our 'god father'.

"Please, Suze, tell Harry that it's not his fault of what happened and to have joy in his life. And then I'll fully crossover." He said to me, with love, sadness, and happiness in his voice.

"Sure," I said and turned to Harry, "He says that it's not your fault for his death, and to have a joyful life. Because once you have that, he can 'move on'."

"Okay," Harry said and turned to Suze and said, "Can you make sure he knows that I love him and that I miss him and hope he does well in his next life or whatever it is." Sirius nodded as he heard that and said, "I love you Harry, and Ron, Hermione, and you too Suze even though we never got to know each other that well." And with that, Sirius dematerialized to go off to somewhere.

"He said he loves you Harry, Ron and Hermione too. And he just left, not to the next stage in afterlife, but just somewhere else." I said and we heard a frustrated yell that sounded like Snape and all too soon saw his head from one of the windows with PINK hair. Harry laughed and said, "He finally did the one prank he always wanted to do."

"Aw, is little Potter crying!" Drake yelled over at Harry as he noticed the slight show of tears in his eyes, which were now leaving.

"Draco, do you want to end up unconscious again?" I said as I glared at him. He looked scared and apprehensive for a second too, but sneered anyway.

"Who says you can fight me. Everyone knows girls are the worst fighters." Ooh, we have a sexist here people! Well, he's dead. Wait, no, cause then he'll come back to haunt me. Greeeeat.

Not.

"Really? If I wasn't so good, could I do this?" I asked not needing an answer as I punched him in the nose and he went back a little.

"Keh, yeah right, try again. You just surprised me." Draco said as he whipped away some blood and turned back to me and tried to kick me, but I did a REALLY easy dodge, and he hit air, lost balance and fell.

I let him get up and that was when I kicked him in the stomach, so hard, that blood came out of his mouth, and trickled down the side of his chin until he whipped it away with his hand and tried to punch me in the face this time.

I again dodged, and took his arm, twisted his wrist and all of his arm behind his back so hard that it was close to cracking when Draco started crying and pleading "Mercy! MERCY! MY GOD! HAVE MERCY WOMAN!" He yelled out. And finally, after one more second I let go of the hold as Hagrid came over. You see, we were really early for his class, so he was just coming now.

Hagrid turned to me and said, "Ms. Potter is there a problem here?"

"Oh yeah, Draco was making fun of Harry. And he also said that girls couldn't fight and was being all sexist about it. And turns out, _he's_ the one that can't fight." I finished with a slight laugh.

"Okay, but Suze, no more fighting. Ya hear? I'm gonna have to take 25 points away from Gryffindor and take Draco to the hospital wing." Hagrid said as he picked up Draco, who was lying on the ground close to unconsciousness. He turned to the class, "Free period!"

After much excitement, everyone went their separate ways and Ron turned to me, "BLOODY HELL! That was one great fight. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

We all laughed and headed to the common room to just relax until lunch, and our other classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N TADA! I hope you all liked the fighting scene! I'm not all that great in fighting, meaning this was my first ever fight scene that wasn't all for laughs (like in my teen titans sequal). please send me a review as to what you think of my writing for this chapter and if I did better. I hope its good enough! please review and lemme know if im a good fight scene writer! i dont think so, but i want other people's opinions! so review, and ill update after i get at LEAST 4 reviews. i know alot of u have me on alert, and non of u are updating! it hurts my feelings, so just so you know. the next few chapters are going to be already written because when i post this, it'll be late because my brother somehow messed up the internet connection, so ill write when im not bored, or too bored to do something and you'll get ur chapters after i have 4 reviewers for the chapters. so review, and ill be happy, and ull get ur chapter! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm bored, connection's STILL knocked out so im writing! ENJOY

Disclaimer: NOPE!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9: There are no titles available at the time, please try again tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now after lunch, and the four of us were heading for Transfiguration's class.

I wonder what it's like. Harry, Hermione, and Ron say it's a class were we learn how to turn, say, an animal into a cup. Or something like that. Change anything, basically.

"Sounds Cool," I had said as we headed down the hall. And about a minute later we were at the class, and we walked in. Duh, what else would we have done?

Skip class?

Nah, this may have Draco in it!

So, I turned to Harry and asked, "Hey, is Draco in this class with us?"

"Yes, unfortunately; but with you here, he may be scared to death." Ron answered for Harry as I groaned.

"Not ANOTHER ghost!" I said as I sat next to my brother and the other three laughed.

"Hello class, I hope you're all ready for another year." Professor McGonagall said as she entered the class room, and everyone became quite for their teacher.

As she was seeing if everyone was there she suddenly called out, "Where's Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

And I, of coarsely, called out, "Probably still in the hospital wing after what I did to him." And those who were there started laughing.

"Oh, what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"You see, Young Draco, was being all sexist. Saying girls couldn't fight. So, I of course, had to prove him wrong. And we fought; he tried to hit, kick, and punch me but missed all three times while I was right on target. Hagrid came and stopped as Draco was near consciousness, and took him to the Hospital Wing. I'm pretty sure Draco's scared of me now." I concluded, making everyone laugh 'cause now everyone knew what had really happened.

"Okay, but Ms Potter, please remember, no fighting in school." The Professor said.

"It wasn't _in _school, per say," I said and then we continued on with the class. We took _lots_ of notes and halfway through the class, the door opened up to show the one and only, DRACO!

"Sorry for being late, Professor. I was in the hospital wing." Draco said as he took an empty seat.

"Okay, just try not to miss my class too much." And with that, we continued on with our note taking. I looked back at Draco and I saw a look of fright on his face. HA! If only I could get Paul to act like that.

Too bad he's too stubborn and knows my fighting skills. And the fact that he trained me in my shifter powers for about a year, I think.

'Hmm, I wonder, where _Paul is,_' I thought and then added in my thought, 'probably with Kelly Prescott making out.'

I made a disgusted face at the image and Harry turned to me, "Something wrong?" He whispered.

"Nah, alls fine," I told him as we took the last of our notes and left the class. "Hey, I'll meet up with you in the common room since this was our last class for today, okay?"

"Sure, just don't get lost." Hermione said with a laugh. After they left I turned to Draco, "So, do you still think girl's can't fight. 'Cause what I did today was only about 1 percent of my true power."

"ONE PRECENT!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah, one percent; just be glad I didn't use my shifter powers."

"Shifter Powers?" Draco asked, 'Hmm didn't dad say something about Voldemort getting some new kid to go to Hogwarts and join us and them being a shifter?'

"Yeah..." I said and then asked, "So, you never answered my question."

We walked outside and he said, "Fine, SOME girls can fight."

"Good enough. Oh, and Draco, I know that you weren't really in the Hospital Wing the whole time. Jesse would have taken his personal time to go tell the professor." I said as I left, and headed towards the Hospital Wing to see Jesse before I met up with my brother and our friends.

'Hm, so she knows something. Well, I'll just have to wait and see if she knows the new guy tomorrow.' Draco thought as he left to go to his common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the Hospital Wing and saw that Lavender girl pretending to be hurt standing by Jesse. God, oh how I just want to POUND her face and break her into two. But, of course, Jesse would probably stop me.

"Hey, can I call you Jesse?" Lavender asked Jesse.

"No, it's Hector, Or Mr. De Silva." Jesse corrected the 'too-perky-for-her-own-good' girl.

"JESSE!" I said a bit loudly as I walked over to him. I pushed Lavender aside, grabbed Jesse's face, and passionately kissed him on the lips.

Okay, he doesn't like to do that in public. But, I needed to teach this slut a lesson! And to my surprise, Jesse deepened the kiss, wrapped is arms around my waist while I put one of my hands into his GOREGOUS hair, and one around his shoulder.

And, oh my god, his hair is SO silky smooth.

We heard someone coughing and we stopped our make out to see Madame Pompfrey (sp) standing there and I began to blush, "Sorry, haven't seen Jesse in a while." I said and Jesse wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It's okay; just don't do that again in front of my patients or the students." She said with a smile and turned to Lavender, "what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, never mind," She said and fled the room.

"What's her problem?" Madame Pompfrey asked.

"Oh, she's just mad that she can't have Jesse here all to herself, and that he already has a girlfriend." I replied.

"_Querida,_ please, I know you'd never let that happen. But, how was school today?" Jesse asked me.

"Great and some how the Divination teacher is not a fake, and she knew a lot about me, just by looking at me." I said and then added, "I beat up Draco earlier for saying girls couldn't fight."

"So, you're the one that did that? Susannah, for as long as I've known you, I've known for a fact that you can do a lot more damage than that. I actually think _Padre's_ and my lessons on how not to beat the ghosts to a bloody pulp have actually sunk into your brain." Jesse teased.

"Hey!" I said back, and playfully punched him.

"Well, I better get going. Harry and our friends are waiting for me." I said and gave him a little kiss on the lips, "I'll see you tonight in the Great Hall!" I called as I left. Jesse smiled, and waved, as I walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what took ya so long?" Hermione asked from one of the couches as I walked in. I sat next to her and replied, "Talked to Draco, and stopped Lavender from trying to take my boyfriend."

"Oh, she's still doing that?" Hermione asked. You see, I told Hermione here about Lavender when she was giving me glares in our room, but the guys were still clueless.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked confused.

"Oh, well, Lavender thinks Jesse will dump me after she acts all slut-like. But she's wrong, and so whenever I catch her doing it I kiss Jesse and she gets disgusted at me and leaves. She tries _way_ too hard." I explained to the guys, and guess who just happened to walk into the common room just then?

Yep, you guessed right!

Or, I hope you did. Well, Lavender walked in. She turned to me and hissed out, "I'll have Jesse, Suze. Just you wait, before this year's over, he'll be _mine_"

"Riiight, sure, you keep thinking that Lavender. As long as you act like a slut in front of him he'll hate you more and more. Also, don't call him Jesse. Only _close family _and _friends_ get to call him that. Not sluts like you." I said back at Lavender who just glared and walked away and back out of the Common Room.

"Wow, I wonder when you're gonna get into a real fight so we can see your 'real' power." Ron said and in which they all laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, how much effort did you use on Draco?" Harry asked.

"Less then one percent," I said with a bored tone of voice, with no shock or bewilderment evident, like the others were. Shocked I mean.

"ONE PERCENT!" The three yelled.

"Yeah, and you know what? Draco had the same reaction." I said with a laugh, "You definitely don't want to see my full power. Ask Jesse. But he and Father Dominic, this priest at my old school, have been giving me _lessons_ to learn not to beat ghosts into a bloody pulp. Jesse just said earlier that maybe I was actually processing what they say. But he was only teasing, thank god."

"Wow, you could probably scare Voldemort and make him turn into an adult baby." Ron said in astonishment.

"Well, I'll have to meet this person. You know, so I can glare at them and see if they're worth my time. You can _always_ tell by their glare if they're strong, or weak, or even in between." I added.

"Well, I'm for sure, as long as Voldemort doesn't know your full power, he'll lose to you." Harry said.

"Sure enough." Hermione added.

"Yeah, well, want me to explain my 'adventures' as a shifter/mediator?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer.

"YESH!" They yelled. Wow, didn't know they could say 'yesh'. Thought that was an American thing. Not that I'm being racist, I've just never heard British people say 'yesh'. Maybe I've had an influence on them? What do you say?

Wait, you're opinion doesn't matter!

"Okay, well it all started when I found out I could see ghosts at the age of 2, but didn't know until my dad died that what I could do was real. This all happened back in Brookland, FYI..." I started explaining.

I explained to them about all the police run-ins and when my mom remarried. And of course don't forget when there was Heather and her obsession with her ex boyfriend. I also told them about Marcus Beaumont and how his dad tried killing us. I continued on with those four high school students, RLS Angels, forget their names, but I do remember that geek guy at school was the one that killed them. I do remember that, that's for sure. I continued on with the whole Jesse's ex-fiancé thing. With the whole story about Maria and Diego and, of course, how they came after me after Jesse's body was dug up—showing how he was brutally murdered. But when I went back in time I sort of brought his body to this time so he wasn't technically killed. And also how Paul had tried to 'save' Jesse, and trick his little brother into exorcising Jesse and when I had to exorcise myself, and that was when Harry yelled out, "YOU EXORCISED YOURSELF!" I told him I would have been able to go back, but without Jesse. So that's why I exorcised myself, and the fact I didn't know I could do that then. I continued on with explanations of Paul and everything up to when I came to Hogwarts, which they knew.

"Wow, very big explanation." Hermione said.

"Too. Much. Info. Can. Not. Process. My. Brain. Hurts." Ron said. Okay, he doesn't have a big brain, does he?

"I can not believe you did ALL OF THAT!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh come on Harry, you've done things like that. Not having to do with ghosts, but putting your life into danger DOES count." Hermione said, backing me up.

"Ah, let him go. He's just being an overprotective brother. I've already been through some of this stuff about 3 or so times." I said and noticed what time it was, "Let's go down for dinner. It's about time." And with that Ron basically ran for the door and I turned to the other two, "Is he always like this?"

"Sadly, yes." They said at the same time. We laughed and followed Ron out and into the halls and into the Great Hall to 'feast' on dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I don't know as of now, but I think that's the longest chapter ever. I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm writing alot since I have half days and my school ends TOMORROW! or at least tomorrow, based off of the day I'm writing this. I'm so sorry if these end up coming out later. But I have to get my internet connection fixed, and I don't know how long it'll take for that happen. And please review, but dont't review just to tell me everything that I got wrong with what Suze has done, I don't own the books cause I got them at the library, and someone else checked them out. And I know I'm not the best speller, go check my profile for my age! in my whole entire grade, i'm the best speller. which is shocking, to me at least. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! constructive critisism is awesome, as well as just saying 'u rock'. I want to know if anyone actually reads my author notes. So, when you review say 'ayumi hamasaki' as the first thing you write, and then the real review. that just tells me how many people are actually reading this. and that makes me happy! well, i hope you enjoyed and im shutting up so you can all review and i can go write the next chapter!BYE TIL NEXT TIME!

-sevvy101


	10. Chapter 10

A/N New chapater, I'm bored and tired. and cold. so im writing! woooh! be happy, cause when my internet's back up there'll be ALOT of chapters coming. hehhehheh!

Disclaimer: Nope, just the laptop!

Chapter 10: Paul? (a bit too obvious, huh? ah who cares)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suze POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Like I said before, I hate mornings.

If you forgot why, than your dumb.

HELLO! HERMIONE IS A MORNING FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, NOW you remember. Better late then never, I guess. "Hermione, must I chase you again?" I threatened as I got up. Hermione looked scared for a second, and then ran. But really, doesn't she know anything by now, I mean, we've been here at Hogwarts for about 2 weeks now.

Oh, you want me to fill you in? Sure thing! Okay, well, Draco is scared of me. And Lavender has been laying off of Jesse, but I'm guessing she's planning something. Only a guess, only a guess. And everything else has been okay.

Harry had told me about the whole 'New DADA teacher every year' thing. So I said, "Really?" They all said yeah. But I mean really, Defence Against The Dark Arts. How hard is that? You teach kids and teenagers how to devend themselves. Sounds easy, if you ask me.

So, you wanna know who they asked to teach the class? You do?

Well, so do I. They still haven't found a teacher! So instead, Dumbledore has been coming down each day to teach us. And sometimes its that Snape guy too. I just hope they find a permanent teacher soon. It's really annoying having teachers switch to DADA every few days.

"WHEN are we getting a permanent DADA teacher?" One of the girls in my dormitory called out. Truth is, I still don't know all their names.

"I just hope soon. Snape's a hard teacher for potions, but DADA _too_" The girl beside the one that spoke last answered.

I just got up, untangled my hair and showered. After I was dressed I headed downstairs to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Why, does it always take you an hour to get ready?" Harry asked.

"Hair." Was all I said as Hermione cracked up, "Seriously, you guys HAVE to see Suze's hair in the morning. It's crazy." Hermione said.

"HEY! It's not that bad. At least it ain't a poof ball." I teased Hermione back which made us all start laughing.

"Come on, breakfast awaits us!" Ron said as he led us out of the common room and into the Saturday Morning hallway.

But as we turned down the corner, guess who I saw?

Hm, look at the chapter name. Wait, yes, do you know!

Yes, it was PAUL! I was so shocked to see him there that I just stood in place and looked at him. He was talking to Draco and hadn't seen me yet. "Suze, something wrong?" Harry asked as he saw me not moving.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just that, Paul's here." I said happily. Did I mention we're friends? You see, we made a vow that he'd not stalk me, but still give me Shifter Lessons. And so, he and Jesse also had to become friends of somewhat. So now, Paul was sort of a family friend, if you will. Sort of like a brother, even though I have ENOUGH of those now, don't ya think?

"Suze?" Paul said as he looked at me. I smiled, waved, acted unlike the Suze everyone knows and ran over to him and Draco.

This, of course, made Draco walk backwards, "Hey Draco, what's the matter??" Paul asked as he looked at the platinum blonde haired teenager.

"Suze," Draco replied, which made me laugh.

"Hey Paul, oh, and don't mind him. He's still scared of me since I beat him up." I said which made Paul laugh, "How much of your power did you use this time?" He asked.

"Hm, about only one percent," I admitted which made us two laugh again. Ya, you know Paul has seen my full power before and to see someone be afraid by just one percent of the power, that was funny to us.

"Truly Suze, are you trying to traumatize everyone?!" Paul asked teasingly. See, he _has_ changed a lot. We truly do act like siblings. This makes brother number 5. Wow, I have LOTS of brothers.

"Suze?" Harry asked walked over.

"Oh, yeah, Paul, this is my twin brother Harry." I introduced them, "And Harry, this is one of my friends, ex-stalker and one of the many people who used to try to kill me, Paul."

"Susannah, Susannah, _Susannah_, must you always tell people the bad side of me?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Paul, its Suze, and yes; I must, it's in my programming." I replied with a smile and added, "Hey, did you know Jesse is here?"

Paul went dead white, hahaha that's a funny site to see, and said, "Jesse...is here?"

Oh, I forgot to tell everyone something. You see, Jesse and Paul had a fight a couple weeks before I left and I'm afraid Jesse may kill Paul next time he sees him, "Yeah, he's working in the Hospital Wing." I explained.

"Oh. God." Paul murmured as we started walking down the hall. "Oh come on Paul! I won't let him hurt you. Honestly. What kind of sister would I be then?"

"Sister?" Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco all asked.

"Oh, yeah, you see. After we made an agreement of no more stalking or killing each

other, we got pretty close, but in a sibling manner, so we're sort of like 'brother and sister' if you will." I explained.

Hermione just sighed and said, "God, Suze you're gonna end up with about the same amount of brothers that Ginny has!"

We laughed at that and entered the Great Hall and saw Jesse. I motioned for Paul to follow me and the two of us headed up to see him. "Hey, Jesse, look who Draco found."

"Querida, w-" Jesse started but stopped when he saw Paul. "Paul. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

Wow, seeing Jesse get angry is a MAJOR thing! I've never seen him this angry except for maybe once or twice in my lifetime of knowing him!

"Well, I'm going to be working here, like you I guess." Paul said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Working here?"

"Oh, you guys probably weren't told yet." Paul said and turned to Jesse. "Jesse, how about we make an agreement. No more fighting, forget what happened during the summer, start over. Not all,_ all_, over. Just as far as the fight," Paul tried to negotiate.

"Sure," Jesse said and turned to his friendly self again, how he can change personality's so well, I'll never know, "But don't make a fool of yourself here, okay? We know for a fact that a certain student is going to be stalking you."

"Wait, stalking?" Paul asked.

I explained, "There's this girl, Lavender, in my class and stuff. She's been acting like a total slut towards Jesse and saying he'd be hers by the end of the year. It's truly disgusting."

"Oh, well, she won't get me. You see, _I_, have a girlfriend." Paul said with a smile/smirk.

"Wait—what? Who is it?" Me and Jesse asked at the same time.

"Lemme guess, Kelly?" I guessed with a disgusted tone. Paul knew of my hate towards the preppy girl.

"Haha, you're so funny Suze! But no, not her; I think you know this girl." Paul replied.

"Hmm...I don't know, just tell us." I said as we saw more students start to enter the Great Hall and sit at their tables.

"Well, her name starts with a 'G' and ends with 'ina'. Ring a bell?" Paul hinted towards the girl.

"GINA!" I screamed and everyone turned to me and said to them, "What? You have a problem! Go take it up with Draco." Haha, he'll be busy today seeing as how he's all vulnerable at the moment.

Ha ha.

**Ha ha.**

"Yes, Suze, Gina," Paul replied after everyone stopped looking at us.

"Gina, isn't that your friend from New York?" Jesse asked, I gave a nod in reply and turned to Paul, "So, wait, did you meet her in New York, or did she come down to California?"

"She came to Cali. She said she moved down there and really wanted to see you. After a while we became close, and then boyfriend girlfriend. She has a good taste in music and clothes, you know?" Paul explained how the two met and how Gina saw Paul.

"Interesting, I'll have to write to my family, and say hi to her," I replied and added, "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later Jesse. Paul, you can sit with us if you want seeing as how no one else knows you're a teacher, of who knows what."

"Bye, Querida." Jesse said as he started eating like he was before I came over.

"Sure, come on." Paul said as we walked to Gryffindor's table and sat across from my friends and brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now Monday and we're at breakfast, once more. The weekend had been fun with Paul around. He trained me a bit more in my shifter powers and we talked about what had changed since I left. Like, what was happening at school. We were sitting together at the Gryffindor table when I said, "I still can't believe Kelly's parents sent her off to a boarding school, and an all girls one at that!"

"Yeah, well, once they heard about her and Debbie's 'nights' with Brad and the other guys in his grade, they got really mad and grounded her. Along with the school move," Paul said, as he had said before. I still couldn't get over the shock.

"What happened to Debbie and Brad though?" I never heard that side of the story.

"Well, Debbie's not aloud to date 'til she's 19, and she has to have one of her parents with her at all times. She also has to tell her parents who she's with and stuff." Paul said which made me laugh. "And Brad?"

"Well, Andy grounded him. He has to quit wrestling. They also cleaned out his room. So, he only has a bed, and a dresser. No TV, stereo, porno magazines and all that." Paul explained.

"P...P...PORNO!" I nearly shrieked. You know, knowing that your brother had porno magazines was tad bit, disturbing.

Just as we were about to talk more Dumbledore stood up, and got every body's attention, "I know that you're all wondering who our new DADA teacher will be. And we've finally found one." Dumbledore continued as many people whispered who they thought it would be. Lots of people wanted it to be Remis Lupin, one of their teachers from a couple years ago, or so I heard

"Paul Slater will be our new DADA teacher." Dumbledore continued talking, while I had on a shocked face, as did Jesse, "He is a muggle, but is a shifter. Like our own Susannah Potter. He was the one that taught her most of her powers, and we thought that he may know a lot about defending. Even though he is the same age as you or older, please treat him with respect as if he were one of your other professors. Paul, please come up here." Dumbledore beckoned to Paul who had stood up.

I guess Paul was a bit nervous, because I heard my own shocked voice say as I nudged Paul, "Come on, go, I don't want to be late for class."

Paul smiled down at me and walked up to Dumbledore and they had their own little greeting. "Hello, I'm glad to have been allowed to be your teacher and I can't wait to get to meet and teach every one of you." Paul said his little greeting to everyone and sat down.

Hm...Maybe Hogwarts' DADA won't be so bad after all.

Or, at least hopefully. Let's just hope Paul teaches better than he did on our first lesson. Now, _that_ was something I will always remember. Well, at least now he doesn't like me like that. Thank god for that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N end chapter, I hope this is good enough! i couldn't think of how to have paul enter, and who to be the DADA, so here's the conclusion. I hope you all like it and review to tell me what you thought of it. your all great people to take time out of UR day to review MY story. just send me a review, and ill be truly gratefull. u all rock so much!

-sevvy/erika/sevvy101


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ALL SUMMER! a full explanation for those that care at the end. I just re-read the WHOLE story, and i laughed quite alot. PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me if you thought some parts were funny. I truly wanna know!

Disclaimer: NOPEY! i donts own it, at all. either one, really.

Chapter 11: Classes, and The First DADA Class!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUZES POV! YAY!!!!!! lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess Jesse and I were right.

Wanna know what we were right about? The whole 'Lavender Goes Stalker' thing we told warned Paul about. Poor, Poor, Paul. I truly feel sorry for him, now. But, its better he gets stuck with her instead of Jesse.

Hmm...no, it wouldn't be better. 'Cause if Gina found out...let's just say that Lavender would never think twice about Paul, again. Ever. Ha ha, Gina's such a great friend!

Breakfast had already passed, and we were all on our way to our 1st Class, Potions. I wonder what we'll do today.

Anyway, the five of us entered the dungeon classroom and sat in our seats. Today, I sat next to Hermione again. She was smart, what can I say? She can give me help when I need it. And isn't that a good quality to find in a friend? Am I right, am I right??

No need to answer, I already know I'm right.

As I was saying, we were in Potions Class when Snape came up to the front of the room. The pink dye that Sirius put into his hair didn't seem to show any signs that it would be fading anytime soon. And I could tell that clearly pissed Snape off. Now, if only I had done that prank I'd give myself a golden trophy. But no, my God Father receives that Trophy! And I'm proud to have such a great prankster as my Godfather.

Well, as long as he's not part of the Mafia that is. But don't get me wrong! The Soprano's is a great show. I truly mean it. It's just; I don't see any relative of me being in the Mafia. That's all. I hope you understand. I don't mean to offend anyone.

Anyway, back to the class, once more. So Snape walked in, pink-er than ever if I do say so myself, and everyone tried not to burst out laughing as he walked by them.

"Today..." Snape began, in that ugly and snobby voice of his, "...class, we shall learn about the different things that make a potion."

Since we all knew he was grumpier than usual, we remained quiet. No one wanted to get in trouble by the Big Pink Headed Monster of Snobby-ness!!!!!!

Haha, I crack myself up sometimes.

Okay, maybe _more_ than sometimes.

Anyway, Mr. Pink-Puffball (haha) went up to the front of the room and asked, "Who can tell me what you will always need to make a potion?"

I took a stab at it, and raised my hand. Surprisingly, Pinky called on me and I replied sarcastically, "A wand. Duh,"

Just about everyone else in the class were surprised, thinking I'd be smarter than that. Well, that just goes to show you how dumb they are. Anyway, Snape glared at everyone and replied with a stern "That's correct." And asked for another thing that has to be used when making a potion, EVERY TIME.

To put it simply, the class was boring. We were all thankful when the class was over to be heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was Paul's first day teaching, and I for one was excited to go to his class.

So when we walked in, I was surprised to see Paul in a robe and looking a like an actual teacher. Well yeah he's a teacher and all, but I would have thought he'd stay in his own clothes.

Boy was I ever wrong; but back to the class.

I took a seat near the front and Harry sat next to me. I whispered over "Hmm, this should be fun" We laughed for a second before Paul started the class.

He stood in the front of the class and stared at us all stern-like. It wasn't a mean look, just a stern one. One that would make us shut up. Well, most of the students at least.

Paul spoke, "Hello class. My name is Paul Slater. You can call me Paul, or Professor Slater. Doesn't matter to me, accept that I do demand is that you're here on time, are not rude, and give me the respect I deserve. I for one do not care if we are the same age. I'm your teacher, and I demand respect." Whoa...I think this power has gone to his head...

He smiled, flashing his pearly whites and said, "Now that that's clear, we shall start. I have been informed that all you've been doing for the past couple weeks was going over simple defense spells." At this most of us nodded. Paul continued, "But we shall have none of that here. In this class, at least for the time being, we are gonna learn how to defend ourselves in hand-to-hand combat. From there we shall proceed to actually fighting and trying to dis-harm the opponent."

I was a bit amazed as to how Paul kept everyone's attention on himself. With the other Professors, we usually just zoned them out, but, with Paul it was hard to. Maybe it was his charm, who knows.

"And so, to show you what I mean, I'm gonna have Suze come up here help me demonstrate." Wait...he wants me to help demonstrate?

Does he even know WHAT he's getting himself into?

Oh wait...he does...he's the one that basically trained me. Duh.

I looked up at him, "You sure?"

He smirked, "Yeah. I'm the one that trained you, right?"

"Yeah, but which defense strategy do you want me to use, and how much power?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, surprise me" He said with his smirk once I was up in the front facing him.

I waited for him to make the first move. I realized that he may do a NEW move on me, but he didn't know all of my New York moves. At least I don't think he does.

Anyway, he started out with a simple punch to the face, which I grabbed and twisted behind his back. Paul winced slightly, but reversed the attack, and we were once again facing each other. "Good job, Simon" I nodded and said, "you too." And we were back at it.

Even though everyone was starring at us, I couldn't really tell. It just felt like it was another training session between Paul and me and this was our warm up. I'm serious.

So, when people started gasping when I had pulled Paul's arm back and twisted it and Paul made a wincing noise, I was surprised. I was pulled out of focus for less than a second, but that was all that Paul needed. He was waiting for me to become distracted, and he used it to his advantage. He kicked his knee into my stomach when I wasn't looking, causing more people to gasp when they saw me fall to the floor in agony.

Paul and I both knew that the kick didn't have that much force, but, since I was caught off guard it felt worse than it normally would have. As I was getting up, I smirked. No one knew what was going to happen, except for MAYBE Paul.

In just the amount of time it took Paul to kick me, I was standing back up and had started glowing. This was a new move I just recently discovered when I was fighting a ghost back home. I was already pissed off, and the ghost had made me madder and had already started mocking me, and so I had brought forth this power. I didn't know what it was, but I managed to calm it down and train myself quickly in how to use it. I didn't have to be angry to use the power, it was just a coincidence I used it then.

But now, now I was bringing it out to show Paul. It turns out that he didn't know about the power, and once the glow had brightened around me and the wind had begun to pick up, he was truly surprised and I believe frightened. And all I did was stand there smirking.

As the power grew, the wind became stronger, but once the process was complete, I was only simply glowing. There were a lot of people whispering 'What did she just _do?' _and also a lot of 'BLOODY HELL!'.

I faced Paul and said, "Let's continue."

He only nodded, and used his shifter powers to pick up a book and throw it at my head. I smirked.

As soon as the book came closer to me and hit the glow around myself, the book caught on fire and fell to the ground in ashes.

I, myself had become surprised. I didn't I could do _that! _I only knew that the glow gave me more energy. Boy, was I wrong.

Paul became frustrated when everything that he 'threw' at me ended up in ashes. So, he then decided to punch me HIMSELF, which caused for him to be forced backwards and land on the ground from the 'force field'.

I realized I hurt Paul, maybe badly, and so I lowered my power (which took away the glow) and I ran towards Paul, and I said to him, "Hey, Paul, hey, you alright?"

Now sound came from him. Crap.

I think I just broke the teacher...

...WAIT! There may be a way to save him!

"PAUL! HURRY! GET UP! LAVENDER'S COMING THIS WAY!"

And with that, Paul was up, on his feet, and would have run away too if I didn't hold on to him. "Huh, huh, huh? Where's she at! Huh? WHERE! HIDE ME!" He muttered, which then grew to a shout.

I sighed and explained, "Paul, Lavender's not here. I knocked you out, and I had to get you back awake."

Paul then realized where he was and what had happened, "Oh yeah...Hey Suze? How'd you do that trick?"

Oh…yeah...he didn't know...

"Oh well...when I encountered a ghost before I came here, I found out about the power and practiced controlling it...not exactly sure what it is though." I replied.

During this, we didn't realize that everyone had gotten quiet and was starring. I blushed, "oh yeah...I forgot about everyone..."

"Me too..." Paul replied.

Paul thanked me for the demonstration and I went back to my seat. Harry whispered to me, "Bloody hell! What was that Suze?"

I blushed again, "Oh, umm, just a new power I learned back home."

He turned to face me, "Is that what you true power is?"

I sighed, "No, I can get much stronger."

Harry couldn't say anything else because Paul quieted us and said "That was basically the type of defense work we shall be doing. Everyone will be doing the same thing...except that no one will be using the same type of power Ms. Simon, here used." When he mentioned my power he looked at me and had a stern look on his face. "Anyway, class is dismissed."

Everyone began to leave, but when I got to the door, Paul asked me to stay.

He glared at me. "Suze, you promised me that you'd tell me if any new power came to you."

Oh yeah...I forgot that part of our original agreement…oops…

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"Suze, I'm serious. We don't know what that power is, exactly. You may know how to control it, but knowing you, you probably have no clue the full extent of its force," He was seriously frustrated. I've never seen Paul get frustrated before, I mean it. Even when I wouldn't go out with him, he hadn't gotten frustrated, just mad.

"I know, I know. But now that I think about it, this power could be because of my magic side, too." I explained. It had actually just occurred to me that the power was my shifter abilities mixed with my magic.

Paul pondered on the thought and agreed. After we talked for about another minute, he let me go and I was on my way to Lunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

U all probably hate me, and are boycotting this story. And I don't blame ya one bit!

The reason why I didn't update for a LONG time was because when I started this chapter, I got bored with it and lost inspiration. But, I looked back on it today (11/26/06) and realized how I could continue it. I reread the story again after I got stuck, and soon realized what had to be done. I know i'm losing the funny-ness of it, but, I've gotten older in this time that has passed, and I've changed my writing style a bit. Not enough for me to delete the story, oh god no, i'm still gonna write this. It just may be going in a new direction.

I had hoped that this chapter could be at LEAST more than 10 pages, but, its only 7, and I realized if I made it any longer, I'd just end up over working and I can't do that. It would mess up the whole story.

Please, please review and tell me if this was okay. And if your still gonna read this fic. I made another Snape class, FYI, because the other one--simple put--, sucked. I know it. And so, since I can't get his personality right in this fic, it seems, i've decided to not really have him talk so much. So, i hope the potions class was alright, as was the DADA one.

I doubt any of you even read this A/N, or, at least to the end. But, if you''ve read all of my author note here, tell me so in a review, that way I know im not just babbling.

So, please, review, it means ALOT to me and tells me that you haven't all given up on me. i thank you all so much!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Okay. I still haven't written chapter 12. But--I have edited the entire story for a total of three times now...YAY!

lol

anyway. i just wanted to let you know that i'm WORKING on chapter 12. i have so much stuff to do! Projects for English, Every other class' homework, Beta-ing my bestfriends original story (dude. she writes like,4 chapters a day! ITS INSANE!), writing my own original story, writing my rewrite of Hogwarts?WTF!, and checking my email, reading fanfiction, going on myspace/facebook/gaia/IMVU/etc...so yeah. i'm sorry.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

You'll get your chapter soon...like...1 year soon...lol jk

Anyway, that's all for now...BYE!!

SIncerely,

Erika


End file.
